<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boys by Moriarty_Sisters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402179">The Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters'>Moriarty_Sisters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Poly queen, Soft sex, by later i mean chapter 5, maybe dirtier kinks later, poly borhap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of smut with different variations of the boys</p><p>I have the utmost respect for all of them, this is purely a creative outlet, no truth to any of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Lambert/Brian May, Adam Lambert/Brian May/Roger Taylor, Adam Lambert/Roger Taylor (Queen), Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Roger Taylor, Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Gwilym Lee/Brian May, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Jim Hutton/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor, Rami Malek/Aaron McCusker, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Roger/Young Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts">spietataninfetta</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was filled with electricity and the hum of life and color. The flashing lights and roaring crowd heightened every sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger Taylor sat behind his drum kit, watching his boys play as sweat ran down from his white hair. The band was unique in that every member of the band was under 30, except the drummer, who had recently hit 70 years young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe not the most conventional combination, but together they worked. The older man watched the young boys proudly from his watchful position on his rizor. He watched Freddie strut around the stage, John dancing off to the side and Brian pouring himself into his guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also allowed him to sneak glances at his boys' asses. Another unconventional aspect of the dynamic of the band, all the boys were Roger's, despite it seeming like Freddie was in charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First Brian May, the guitarist, had come to him. Roger had put out an audition for a new guitarist after his previous one retired. He and the young man had hit it off quickly. The old man had been impressed with Brian's ability on the guitar and hired him instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later, after a show, they'd gone and gotten drinks and had ended up falling into bed with each other. Brian had been flustered and after a few drinks, had blurted out his feelings to Roger. Roger had ended up taking him up on that offer on a more sober occasion. He'd wanted to remember it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had ended up in Roger's hotel room, Brian clinging to Roger and nuzzling into his snow-white beard. Roger had chuckled and pushed him into the bed. The young man had whimpered softly under Roger's dark gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brian had reacted beautifully to Roger's light, teasing touches. He whimpered when the old man tugged his hair, arched when his nipples were touched, cried out when Roger had finally touched his red, leaking cock with those calloused hands. After that, it became one of their aftershow rituals.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Freddie Mercury had come after the old lead singer passed away. His vocal range fit in perfectly with Brian and Roger's. The young man was flamboyant, could put on a show and Roger saw so much potential to change how the band was seen by fans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian had told Roger he'd noticed that Freddie would often come offstage with a noticeable erection and Roger had teased him for looking but quietly filed the information away. Sometimes Brian would spend time with the new singer after a show as Roger encouraged him to spend time with someone his own age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Brian had come back to Roger, he told him that Freddie had said the old man had been a major contribution to his reaction. The white haired man had been surprised at this for a moment but then suggested they help the singer next time it happened. He didn’t miss the way Brian’s eyes lit up at the suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brian pulled Freddie into the dressing room, Roger following behind. He closed the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed. The guitarist had a hand on Freddie’s thigh, looking for permission. Freddie had made some sassy comment and Brian had moved his hand straight to the singer’s bulge. The singer gasped lightly, but arched into the touch as Roger came up behind him, whispering dirty things into his neck, his lips ghosting Freddie’s skin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as Roger was pressed against Freddie, the singer became much more vocal in his reactions. He let the old man slide the shoulders of his leotard down to leave his top half naked as Brian slipped his hand inside the outfit to make the first skin-on-skin contact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freddie shivered as Roger’s hands touched him teasingly lightly, but moaning as soon as Brian pulled him out. He leaned into both of them, relaxing into their touches. Roger had found Freddie especially liked his rough hands on his nipples and hips and that Brian was very into sucking cock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, John Deacon arrived after Roger put out an audition for a bassist. The other two had immediately wanted him to join because he was somehow both adorable and a master bass player. Roger had also hired him instantly after they played through a few of the group’s simpler songs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John remained a mystery to them for a while, opening up little by little, even though the group had achieved major success with the new lineup. Freddie was the one to take him under his wing, talking with him after shows and trying to include him. They went out a few times in John’s first few months and Freddie would come back to Brian and Roger, excitedly telling them what he had learned about the newest member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Brian and Roger started to join them for nights out after shows. When John had a few drinks in him, he was an open book. He was very talkative and Roger had to admit that little gap-toothed smile was a weakness for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t actively pursue John because they saw how shy he had been and they didn’t want him to clam back up. He had been thriving the past few weeks, even starting to dance off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They didn’t actively pursue him but John could be very blunt when he wanted to and one time after a show, he muttered something to Freddie about wanting to get fucked. Freddie, being as excitable as he could, had pulled John to the dressing room where Roger and Brian were talking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>John had been a little overwhelmed at first. Freddie had coaxed him into relaxing with gentle touches until John had flickered his gaze to Brian. The guitarist was called over after John murmured something to Freddie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roger had watched from his seat. John wasn’t shy about what was happening, but he hadn’t actively called him over and so he would stay away until he was called. He couldn’t lie, he had been happy his boys were taking care of their newest member so well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freddie and Brian had made sure John couldn’t fall, sandwiching the young man between them. The singer looked at John for a moment, proceeding when John physically moved his hand to his crotch. The guitarist had pressed hot kisses along the bassist’s neck as the singer worked his hand along the length of John’s cock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>John was surprisingly vocal in his reactions and Roger kept an eye on how his boys were treating him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Slow down a bit, Fred.”, he had said, voice cutting through the pleasured noises John was making.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freddie followed the instruction immediately and John melted into the touch, dropping his head against the other man’s shoulder. Brian slipped his hands up John’s shirt to stroke his skin until John had muttered something else and suddenly Roger found himself with a lapful of aroused John Deacon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, he watched Freddie strut around the stage in those sinfully revealing popcorn shorts. They framed his ass perfectly and the drummer didn’t miss how the man shook his ass in front of his drum kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was dancing to the side, fully devoted to the song and Brian was entirely focused on his performance, biting his lip as he played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white-haired drummer was getting ideas for after the show. He was most definitely going to punish Freddie for his teasing, maybe enlist John’s help in restraining Freddie. At the end of the final song, he came out from behind his drums, wrapped one arm around John’s shoulder, and let his other hand rest possessively on the small of Freddie’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the singer shiver but both kept it from their smiles to the crowd. The old man herded his boys offstage with final waves to the crowd before pushing his boys to their dressing room. He pulled Freddie into a rough kiss by the hair, pressing him against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what,”, he growled, “did you think you were doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being a tease.”, Freddie said breathlessly, a glint in his eyes saying he knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. You are a little slut, aren’t you?”, he cooed, feeling Freddie’s erection against his thigh as he brushed his cheek against the singer’s. Freddie had a weakness for Roger’s facial hair for some reason. He loved feeling it, especially between his legs when the drummer sucked him off or ate him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘m your slut.”, he mumbled, shivering as the old man’s beard scratched his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger heard a soft whine from Brian. The drummer guessed he was turned on by him calling Freddie a slut. He pulled Freddie away from the wall and pushed him onto the couch with Brian and John.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at my pretty, little sluts. What do you two think Freddie deserves for teasing us all night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should tie him up.”, John piped up. He’d been sitting quietly with his hand on Brian’s crotch, watching the whole scene with wide eyes, his own erection straining in his white pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deaky, you little minx. C’mere. We’ll get to Fred later, he deserves to watch for now.”, the drummer said, sitting in a chair across from the couch and patting his lap. John easily slipped into his lap and Roger nuzzled into his neck, pressing some kisses to his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly undid John’s pants, nudging him up to get them off before pulling him back down, wrapping a firm hand around his boy’s cock. John overwhelmingly loved Roger’s hands, the callouses on the old man’s hands gave him a pleasure that he had never felt before. It made him feel steady and in safe, experienced hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man arched against Roger as he worked the boy’s cock at a brutal pace. Within minutes, he had the bassist dripping precum onto Roger’s pants. When the drummer snuck a look at the other two, Brian was stroking himself and batting Freddie’s hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred, you’re only making more trouble for yourself.”, Brian muttered, causing the singer to pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I think you’re right about tying him up.”, Roger purred to John, kissing his neck softly. John whimpered in response. “Shhh, hush my little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger continued to stroke John until his boy was writhing in his lap. He brought his free hand up to John’s mouth, which John took into his mouth immediately. Brian groaned at the sight, he really wanted to suck John’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Roger deemed his fingers wet enough, he pushed one into the bassist, who immediately thrust back against the old man’s finger, trying to get him deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger only chuckled, stopping his motion. "Settle, pet.", he muttered. He continued once the young man was still, slipping a second finger into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was falling apart easily in Roger's lap, his arms around the old man's neck to keep himself up. He whimpered whenever the drummer's fingers brushed his prostate and arched into the hand that was on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian was on the edge, but took his hand away before he could cum and the singer immediately jumped to swallow the guitarist's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, slut. You can't help but have a cock in your mouth, can you? Whether it's John's or Brian's or mine, you just need to have your throat stuffed with cock and a mouth full of cum, don't you?", Roger purred, watching Freddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer whined around Brian, which caused the other man to tug his hair and moan while bucking his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Fred- Your mouth is the best-", Brian moaned, fingers pulling the singer's long hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, talk to him Brimi, control him. He needs a punishment of some sort right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie purred softly, looking up at Brian with his large, dark eyes. Brian cooed softly, tugging his hair gently, muttering dirty things to the singer as he fucked his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was getting restless in Roger's lap. He whined and shifted around and Roger had to hold his hips still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Settle down, my little slut. I'll keep going only if you're good for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded immediately and the old man nudged him out of his lap to pull his own pants off. He stood up and pulled John against his chest, his hand sneaking back down to stroke the bassist's cock. The white haired man pressed heated kisses to the back of John's shoulder and neck as he guided him around the chair and bending him over. He covered him with his body, nuzzling his neck and nipping gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger groaned in bliss as he pushed into his boy, John crying out and pressing back against the drummer. The old man didn't wait, immediately starting a hard place into the bassist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had nicknamed themselves the Sonic Volcano as the rhythm section, and this was one more reason why. They always heightened each other and the others when they were watching. They created exploding sensations together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few strokes, the old man found the younger's prostate and made sure to hit it repeatedly, pulling away a bit to focus his thrusts. John responded beautifully, cries and whimpers being punched out of him with every stroke of Roger's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, please.", the bassist whimpered. Roger kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sh, I'll take care of you, my adorable little minx.", he purred into the young man's skin as he smoothed a hand across John’s hip. "My amazing little slut. You take my cock so well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John greedily thrust back hard against the old man, wanting to take him deeper. The sudden feeling of Roger’s hand on his cock was more than enough to send him over, cumming on his stomach and the back of the chair. He cried out and the drummer slowed his pace to let his boy recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white-haired man slipped a hand down to collect the cum that was leaking out of John and offered his fingers to the bassist. John quickly moaned and lapped at Roger’s fingers, some of his saliva dripping down Roger’s hand. The drummer purred, sliding his hand down to cup the underside of the young man’s jaw with his palm, still letting him suck on his fingers, but smearing the cum/saliva mix on John’s lips, chin and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bassist moaned when Roger’s fingers crooked in his mouth and he tried to wet them further. He was in pure bliss, warming the old man’s cock and having him wrapped around him like a blanket. He let out a shameless whine when Roger moved to pull out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drummer cooed softly, kissing him and licking the mess off his lips. “So good for me… so filthy...”, he said, stroking John’s long hair and guiding him to a chair. “Rest now, sugar. I’ll need you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man turned away from the young man to face his other boys. Brian was fucking Freddie’s face and the singer was holding onto the guitarist’s thighs tightly. Roger prowled his way over, tugging Brian’s head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you are good, you got our whore under control.”, he purred, lips ghosting over Brian’s. “Talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitarist looked down, staring into the singer’s eyes. “Fuck, Freddie, your mouth is the best, you don’t even- Ah- choke. You just need… need to be fucked every day.”, he panted, tugging Freddie’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger slipped one hand under Brian's shirt to pinch his nipple, causing the young man to gasp and arch into the older man. “He’s right, Fred. All you do is tease and you need to be put in your place, don’t you? You love the attention, and you’ll get it any way you can. Well, you have our attention now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer whimpered and nodded. The white-haired man moved around the chair, stroking himself as he watched his two oldest boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you suck Roger off? Maybe you’ll get- ah- a lighter punishment.”, Brian murmured, tugging Freddie off his cock. The man on his knees turned to the oldest, ready to be good. The older man cooed softly, stroking Freddie’s sharp cheekbones with his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An excellent suggestion. Strip first.”, he rasped, lightly tapping his cheek as the singer scrambled to undress. “I’m going to tie you up, fuck you, and then you’re going to take all of our cum, alright? You’ll only cum when Brian or Deaky tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sir.”, Freddie said, eagerly sitting on his knees, waiting for his first instructions from Roger. He was guided up onto the couch, facing the back so his ass was presented to the other three. John took the suspenders from the costume Freddie had been wearing onstage and looped them around the singer’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone parted his cheeks and Freddie immediately knew it was Roger, feeling the scratch of the man’s beard as he ate him out. He let out a rather loud whine as the drummer teased his hole, tugging at the restraint on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet.”, Brian said, landing a spank on the singer’s ass. Freddie buried his face in the couch cushion to try and keep quiet as John ran his hand through his black hair. Roger lapped at the oldest boy’s hole, occasionally dipping his tongue in until Freddie was squirming in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, touch me, please.”, he gasped, trying to grind back on Roger’s face. He absolutely did not care about beard burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop moving.”, John said, nipping at Freddie’s shoulder, one hand teasing his nipple. Freddie obeyed and bit the pillow instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger sat back and landed a few spanks on the other man’s ass, causing the singer to jerk before slipping two fingers into him. It only took a few moments before he found Freddie’s prostate and the young man looked thoroughly debauched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Fuck, please, Sir. I’ll be good-”, he whimpered quietly. The drummer chuckled darkly, pressing against the boy’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know you will, baby.”, he said, inching in slowly until he was fully seated in the singer. “You’re going to be so good for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged Freddie’s head back by his hair and John swooped in to kiss him roughly as Roger started a brutal pace, hitting his prostate with every stroke. Any noises that the singer was making were being swallowed by the bassist’s sloppy kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian watched with dark eyes, reaching under Freddie to squeeze the base of his cock to keep him from cumming early. He leaned forward to nip at Freddie’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us hear you.”, he said, smoothing a hand down Freddie’s back. The black-haired man responded by arching into the touch and whining into John’s mouth. The bassist pulled away for breath and Roger hit his prostate especially hard, causing the singer to keen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sir, can I cum-?”, he begged, looking at Brian but addressing Roger. The drummer hummed, nodding to Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can.”, Brian said, catching the singer in a filthy kiss. Roger made sure to hit the young man’s prostate hard and John wrapped his hand around Freddie’s cock, tugging harshly. That was all it took for Freddie to cum over John’s hand and onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Freddie collapsed into the couch cushion panting, Roger pulled out and rolled him over, rubbing himself. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Brian.”, he said, motioning for the tall man. The guitarist stood in front of the blissed-out man, tugging his head back by his hair as Roger wrapped his arm around his waist to watch. Brian rubbed himself until he came on Freddie’s face, some of it getting in his hair. Freddie licked up whatever was on his mouth and chin, purring softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You taste delicious.”, he whispered, looking up with hooded eyes. John smirked, taking Brian’s place above Freddie in Roger’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open wide then.”, he said in that adorable accent of his. Roger kissed his neck as John stroked himself over Freddie’s mouth. The singer stuck his tongue out in anticipation of John’s cum, and he caught some of it when John did cum. The rest of it landed on his chin and neck as John leaned back into Roger’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger smiled and delivered John to Brian, who was sitting on the couch. Brian pulled the other guitar player into his lap and rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost done, baby. Can you take one more?”, Roger purred softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir. I want your cum.”, Freddie said quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good slut.”, he purred softly, swiping up a trickle of cum on Freddie’s nose and licking it off his finger. Freddie beamed at him. Roger cooed softly, tugging his cock a few times before cumming on the singer’s face. “Look at how good you are, taking our cum like a good little slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drummer stroked the back of Freddie’s hair, where there was no cum, as Brian came into view with a wet rag. The guitarist handed the old man the rag and Roger knelt down to gently wipe Freddie’s face. John reached down to untie Freddie’s hands, gently massaging his wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so good for us, baby.”, he cooed softly as he tilted the young man’s face up to his to clean the cum running down his neck. Freddie smiled weakly, he already looked tired out. Once Roger had finished cleaning him, he pulled the singer up and delivered him to John. “You were all so good for me, my boys. Come here.”, he said, sitting down and letting his boys cuddle around him to wind down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An odd dynamic for the band, but one that they would never trade for anything. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Brian/Young Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really like how this turned out. I edited it 3 times but I still don't think its the best it could be. Anyway, it's filthy, so I hope you enjoy regardless</p><p>DaddyBrianMay - hope you enjoy this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian hummed softly as he watched Freddie prance around the dressing room in his robe. The guitarist wondered how he managed to keep up with the young singer’s energy onstage, since he was about 50 years the singer’s senior. That made him 50+ years the senior of the drummer and bassist as well, considering they were both younger than Freddie.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, both John and Roger were wrapped in their own robe and sitting on the couch, the bassist leaning against the blonde’s shoulder, his legs stretched out on the couch. The grey-haired man smiled, snapping a photo of the boys for his personal collection detailing their journey.</p><p> </p><p>They had just arrived at the night’s venue, they still had hours before the show, but Brian knew his boys liked getting cozy in preparation for the shows. He was amazed by them every time they played together, the energy fueling their adrenaline and making them feel like they could take over the world. It was like flipping a switch in them, the difference between the stage and the dressing room.</p><p> </p><p>The old man was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing Freddie’s soft moan. He saw the drummer slip his hands under the singer’s robe, trailing a teasing hand on the singer’s bottom as Freddie rolled his hips playfully in the blond’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Brian smirked. His boys were in the mood to play, but they were breaking the rules for their pre show fucks.</p><p> </p><p>“Boys. Come here for me.”, he said, getting all three pairs of eyes on him. Freddie moved to sit on the guitarist’s left, but the grey haired man pushed him to kneel on the floor. John stepped around Freddie to sit on Brian’s left.</p><p> </p><p>A calloused hand grabbed the singer’s jaw, forcing his head up to look at the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that, boy? You thought you’d go to Roger to get off? Is what I give you not enough?”</p><p> </p><p>The singer shook his head quickly. “No, sir- It-it was supposed to be a joke to rile him up.”</p><p> </p><p>The grip on his jaw didn’t get looser. “Well, we’ll see how you like it. You’re going to kneel on the floor and watch us. We’re going to cum on that little satin number you’re wearing, however and whenever I decide. Oh I know it’ll stain. Then you’re going to go onstage, give them a show, and if you behave, maybe I’ll let you cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie felt heat run through him. John was looking at him with wide eyes that had a certain predatory look behind them. Roger looked like he might pounce. He swallowed and looked up at Brian.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir. I want it, sir.”, he murmured, cock already pushing visibly against his costume.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy. Robes off, all of you.”, Brian said. There was a moment of shuffling as the young men stripped their robes off. The old man looked at Roger. “Do you want to cum on him first? Be the first to mark him? Where do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Roger’s eyes darkened as he looked at the guitarist. “Please? Can I cum on his back, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Brian chuckled. “Oh nice and visible, then. If you turn your back to the audience, they’ll know what a little whore you are. That’s why you’re getting this, you’re a little cum slut, aren’t you, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie nodded, willing himself not to acknowledge his erection. He watched Roger undo his pants, then Brian pull the blond’s cock out.</p><p> </p><p>“Deaky, little one, go on and stroke yourself for me. Yes, there we go. Good boy, does that feel good?”, Brian said, addressing the young man on his left as the bassist started pleasuring himself. The guitarist licked his palm before stroking the drummer, twisting his wrist in the way that got Roger hot and bothered in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie groaned as he watched Roger’s cock start to leak precum. He wanted to lap it up, but he knew that would result in a harsher punishment and he wouldn’t put it past Brian to send him out in nothing but his underwear, covered in cum and bite marks. Although that didn’t sound half bad, he knew the press would have a field day. They couldn’t risk that.</p><p> </p><p>Brian tugged the drummer to rest his head back on his shoulder as he leaned down to kiss him. One hand curled in his blond locks, the other curled around his dripping cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Freddie, turn around.”, he ordered after the kiss was broken. The old man pulled Roger into his lap, still working his cock at a hard pace. “You’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, Rog? You’re gonna mark up our slut, make him filthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger nodded quickly. “Yeah- yes, sir. Feels good. I’m close, please, sir-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cum when you need to, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie whimpered softly as he could hear how broken Roger’s voice was getting. It was both expected and unexpected when a moment later, Freddie felt wet warmth soak into the fabric of his shirt. He arched into the feeling, unbelievably turned on by it, clenching his fists to keep himself from touching himself. Even if the audience didn’t notice the stains, which they definitely would, they would notice the raging hard on in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, look at that, Rog, look at how good you marked him up. You’re so wonderful, following my directions.”, he heard Brian coo softly. “But maybe I should also mark you up for letting him get away with that. I saw you touching him.”</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Roger had joined Freddie on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, both of you.”, Brian ordered softly, before addressing the young man next to him. “Oh my precious, little Deaky. You’d never be this naughty, would you? You’re my good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>John preened under Brian’s attention, easily slipping into his lap when coaxed. “Yes, sir.”, he said, his adorable accent contrasting his current appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Deaky, both of them were naughty, but Freddie was worse than Roger. So you can either cum on Freddie again, or you can cum on Roger and I’ll cum on Freddie again.”, he said, loud enough for them to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Both drummer and singer whined but quickly shut up when Brian threw them a look.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to cum on Roger, sir.”, he said quietly, his eyes piercing Roger’s. “I want to cum in his hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger let out a loud whimper, shifting in place. The idea of having John’s cum in his hair while he was playing was almost too much for him. His cock was already getting hard again. Brian chuckled darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Alright, let’s get you ready.”, he said, stroking John with long, firm strokes, causing the bassist’s legs to fall open and his body to go limp against the old man.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later and Freddie watched as thick, white ropes of John’s cum landed in Roger’s hair. It was utterly filthy. He realized that it was his turn again when Brian pulled his own cock out.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, boy.”, he said, stroking himself with the same quick pace that he’d touched Roger with. Freddie kept his eyes on the guitarist's cock, wanting to touch or suck. It wasn’t long before Brian aimed his release just above the singer’s crotch, some of it still hitting his bulge.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie was breathing heavily, his cock visibly leaking through his costume. Roger underestimated the sight and whined loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Now if you both can behave during the show, you can both cum afterwards.”, Brian purred.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Both Freddie and Roger managed to hold it together during the show, but Freddie had made some deliberate, teasing moves. Once they were back in the dressing room, Brian pushed Freddie onto the couch as he attacked Roger’s lips, making short work of undoing his pants. He pulled the drummer’s weeping cock out, sitting on the couch. The young man stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Freddie, you have to wait until Roger cums.”, he said before kissing the tip of the blond’s cock and suckling gently.</p><p> </p><p>Roger’s hand found its way into the old man’s hair. “Oh- god, sir, please…”, he whimpered, feeling his knees get weak. Brian hummed softly, the filthy slurping noises causing Freddie to whine as John whispered dirty things to him.</p><p> </p><p>Brian bobbed his head, fucking the young man’s cock deeper into his mouth, feeling Roger’s grip in his hair tighten. </p><p> </p><p>“Bri- sir, I’m going to cum-”, he warned. Brian looked up and smiled at him, swallowing around him, feeling the drummer shake under him. He swallowed his cum before leaning up to give the blond a filthy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Good boy </em>… So, so good for me. We’ll get you cleaned up in a moment, we can’t leave Freddie.”</p><p> </p><p>A sharp whine drew their attention to where John had his hand around a shaking Freddie’s cock. John lapped at the tip a few times and Freddie burst, cumming all over John’s face and hand.</p><p> </p><p>Brian chuckled. “Well, it looks like we can start getting cleaned up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jimercury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, didn't really feel like this was the best it could be, but I needed some Jimercury</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two men lay in bed together, a cigarette shared between them. Freddie was comfortably curled up to his lover’s chest with the sheet pooled around their waists.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for an amazing day yesterday, darling. I couldn’t have imagined a better party.”, he said, playing with Jim’s fingers. The younger man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to enjoy yourself, love, trying on all those different hats.”, he smiled, passing the cigarette to his partner and leaning down to kiss his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I tell you I adored you in that big floppy hat, darling? You looked like a big huggable teddy bear.”, Freddie said, taking a drag.</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart fluttered a bit. “Well, I am your big huggable teddy bear. Your words, on several occasions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but only between us, darling. Not everyone can have a nice teddy bear like you, and I need you to help me sleep. No one else gets you.”, the singer insisted. Jim chuckled softly at his antics.</p><p> </p><p>He took the cigarette from Freddie and took one last drag before putting it out, so he could have both hands free, one to rub Freddie’s shoulder and the other to gently card through the singer’s hair. Freddie purred softly, snuggling closer to Jim.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, there’s no one else I’d rather help sleep, dear.”, he smiled. It still tugged on Jim’s heart that Freddie’s insecurity of being left was still present in their relationship. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the singer in a blanket and hold him for all eternity. But maybe…</p><p> </p><p>Jim decided it was time. Hopefully this could impress on Freddie the fact that Jim was committed and he wouldn’t let anything happen to the singer while he was with him.</p><p> </p><p>He reached over to the small table on his side of the bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a small box he had gotten weeks ago. Freddie looked up in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ve you got there, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Jim smiled, keeping the box hidden in his hand. “Well, Mr. Mercury, I wanted to give you this yesterday but we couldn’t get a moment away.”, he said, kissing Freddie’s forehead. Freddie’s eyes lit up and he shifted to lay on his stomach so he could look up at Jim.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, by all means, darling. You know I like your surprises.”</p><p> </p><p>Jim took a breath and smiled. “Freddie, I know you still feel scared, but I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. Your fits aren’t going to drive me away. They’re a part of you and I love you, as a whole. I want to tell you that I would do everything in my power to keep anything from happening to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie’s eyes started to get wet as he listened to his lover speak. “Darling-”</p><p> </p><p>Jim interrupted him. “Hang on dear, I’m running on nerves here. What I’m saying is that I want to be with you, for as long as we can get. And I’m hoping you’ll wear this.”, he said, opening the box and showing the ring inside. He watched his partner carefully for reactions. </p><p> </p><p>Freddie pressed his hand to his mouth, his emotions threatening to overwhelm him even more than they already had. Jim, <em> his </em> lover, was giving him a ring. This wonderful man who had been able to break down so many of his barriers and kept him safe and sane. The man who tolerated his fits and still welcomed him with open arms. The force of what was happening didn’t hit him until he heard Jim whisper softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to marry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Then his emotions completely took over. He let out a quiet sob and wrapped his arms around Jim, who held him tightly. They held each other for a few moments, Freddie processing the situation. When he had calmed down to a point, he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend- no, <em> husband </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want-”, he started. Jim kissed him again to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Fred, I’m sure.”, he said, beaming down at his partner. He gently wiped away Freddie’s tears, kissing him on the nose. “C’mon, let’s get it on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie watched with wide eyes as Jim slid the ring onto Freddie’s right hand. He knew if it was on the left hand, the press would have a field day. </p><p> </p><p>Jim’s hand pulled away once the ring was on, but Freddie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. The ring fit perfectly. He held their joined hands up into a sunbeam that was coming through their open window. The singer giggled when he saw the light catch on the metal band.</p><p> </p><p>Jim’s heart nearly burst when he heard Freddie’s giggle and he couldn’t help but grin.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Freddie closer, nuzzling into his shoulder. The younger man heard the singer sigh happily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh baby. My precious baby boy. Look at you, so happy. Perfect little darling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim hadn’t realized he had spoken out loud until Freddie wiggled in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, if you keep calling me that, we’re going to have to consummate this marriage right here.”, Freddie grinned, his tone implying that’s exactly what he wanted. Jim growled lightly as Freddie started rutting against him. Both of them were naked from the previous night. They’d been tired after the party, simply stripping and curling against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re going to play that game, are you, baby?”, Jim purred, his accent getting thicker. Freddie shivered as Jim’s hands came up to tightly grip his hips. “I had a nice day planned. I was going to ask Joe to drive us to the park so we could take a nice walk together. But you- you had to ruin our nice plans by being aroused. Naughty kitten.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie grinned at Jim’s words and the appearance of his pet name. He wanted to be claimed, completely and wholly by the man under him.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go later. Really, darling, I just want your-”, he cut off with a groan as Jim pulled him down to nip at one of his nipples. Jim purred softly, hearing Freddie give in. “I want you to claim me, Jim-”</p><p> </p><p>The younger man would never get over the way Freddie has said that last sentence. It was full of want and desire and love, and it sounded so raw, like that was the only thing Freddie truly wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Jim purred lightly and he kissed the singer hard. “Is that it? You want to be claimed by me, kitten?”, he murmured against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye- Yes please. I want to belong to you.”, Freddie said breathlessly. Both of them were aroused by now, from the talk and Freddie’s rutting.</p><p> </p><p>“Well since you asked so nicely, kitten.”, Jim said, rolling them so that he was on top of Freddie. “Open up for me.”, he said, pushing his partner’s, <em> his husband’s </em>, legs apart. Freddie let his legs fall to the sides, looking up at Jim with the utmost trust in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jim scooted down and pushed one of their pillows under Freddie’s hips. He bent down and licked a strip over the singer’s hole. The older man jerked and tangled one hand in Jim’s hair, whining when Jim pulled away to reprimand him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch, kitten. You trust me to give you what you need, don’t you?”, he said gently. Freddie nodded, letting his hands drop to his sides. Jim went back to lapping at the singer’s hole. The man above him groaned and fisted the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god- Jim, darling, please-”, he whimpered. Jim couldn’t resist indulging him, slipping his tongue in and out of his lover. </p><p> </p><p>Freddie felt like he was on fire. Jim’s tongue in his ass always felt good, but the added idea that his <em> husband was eating him out- </em> Well, that sent a shiver of pleasure running through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Jim hummed softly, he could eat Freddie out for hours but Freddie had asked him to claim him, and he would do anything for the singer.</p><p> </p><p>He trailed his tongue up from the tight hole he would claim moments from now to kiss Freddie’s balls and then trailed his tongue slowly along the underside of his cock. He pressed his tongue against the head of the older man’s cock, watching his reaction carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie was scrambling for a grip on the sheets under Jim’s ministrations, letting out small moans and whimpers. Jim chuckled softly, pulling away for a moment. He reached up to pinch one Freddie’s nipples, getting a squeak in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, suck.”, he said, holding one hand up to Freddie to suck. The singer eagerly took his finger into his mouth, sucking on them hard. Jim went back to sucking his partner’s cock, before withdrawing his hand from Freddie’s mouth to gently probe at his hole.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie couldn’t help rolling his hips as Jim’s first finger slid into him. He whimpered softly. “Jim, please- Need you.”</p><p> </p><p>And if that didn't just motivate Jim. He added another finger, pushing them deeper, looking for Freddie’s prostate. He knew he found it when Freddie cried out and came unexpectedly down his throat. The younger man didn’t care to drag things out so he skipped reprimanding Freddie, and pulled off his cock to get the lube.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie panted softly as he watched Jim get up and walk to the same table the box had been in, and grab the lube out of the drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, kitten?”, he asked, spreading a generous amount on his cock. Freddie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Always, darling.”, he said, looking up at Jim with love in his eyes. Jim slowly pushed into him and Freddie’s eyes fluttered closed. He focused on the sensations of his husband’s cock sliding into him and he blindly reached up to pull Jim into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Jim let himself be pulled down as he whispered sweet nothings. His pace inside the singer was rough so he soothed him with gentle touches and light kisses. Each stroke of his cock brought more melodic whimpers and moans out of Freddie and Jim couldn’t stop watching his face.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie looked beautiful like this in his opinion. Not only was he enjoying himself but he was trusting Jim to handle him. The older man arched into him when Jim went back to kissing and suckling his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>“Jim, darling- Harder, please, want to feel you-”, Freddie begged, looking down at his husband. The named smiled and sped his pace up, leaning up to tangle one hand in the singer’s hair as he kissed him and letting his other hand tangle with Freddie’s. The singer was overwhelmed by the emotion and shuddered into another orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of pounding his husband into the bed, Jim released inside Freddie with a sigh and a gentle smile. Freddie smiled blissfully, squeezing Jim’s hand that was still in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go, darling. You’re mine now.”, the younger man said, caressing his partner’s cheek and peppering kisses all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, dear. I love you so much.” Freddie whispered the last sentence. Jim frowned because Freddie still sounded so shy and vulnerable. He leaned down to kiss his forehead and when he pulled away, he realized why his husband had been so quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He’d fucked out all the singer’s energy. Jim chuckled to himself, pulling himself out and going to get a towel to clean them up as he let a sleeping Freddie lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 80s Freddie/70s Deaky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Deaky, come here, love.”, Freddie called from where he was doing his eye makeup. The bassist looked up from where he was seated on the couch. He got up when his lover waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Fred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to wear this.”, the singer said, a telltale glint in his eyes flashing in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear what?”, John asked, tilting his head. Freddie chuckled to himself, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hot pink plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looked down and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred, no, I can’t do that.”, he said quickly, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing. Freddie’s grin widened as he looked at his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you can. And you always like being a good boy for me, right dear?”, he cooed softly, reaching out to rub John’s wrist gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John flushed hard, but nodded. He knew if he truly wanted to stop, all he had to say was one little word. He let Freddie lead him back to the couch, where Freddie damn near ripped his pants in his eagerness to get John semi-naked. The singer maneuvered the younger man so he was laying length-wise on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s what I want from you.”, Freddie purred, his mustache tickling John’s ear as he stroked the bassist's long hair back. “I want you to spread yourself so I can prep you. Then I’m going to cum in your delectable ass, darling, and I’ll plug you up. Just make it through the show and I’ll clean you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John nodded, feeling himself slip into the space where Freddie controlled him. He reached under himself and pulled his cheeks apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie grinned at John's compliance, kneeling on the floor. "Oh, look at that pretty little hole. It's all mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whined as Freddie commentated on his hole. He wanted Freddie's focus on something other than making him flush."Yeah, please-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darling, a hole like this deserves a little bit of worship, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John bit his arm to stop from crying loudly when one of Freddie's fingers stroked over his hole. His breath came out in deep breaths as his muscles flexed against the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer grinned and continued, lightly pushing on the muscle and stroking it with a varying number of dry fingers to see what reactions he could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments of turning John into a moaning mess, Freddie replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping over the hole as his lover shook above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can grab my hair, darling.", he encouraged, feeling John's hand in his hair almost immediately. He gently slipped his tongue inside of John, licking and coaxing him open. The long-haired man bit his lip and tightened his hand in Freddie's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whimpered as Freddie pushed his tongue deeper. He was already so sensitive and then his lover's facial hair was scratching along his skin as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie eventually pulled away, leaving John feeling empty. The bassist whined loudly, already beyond words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer reached into his pocket again, this time pulling out a bottle of lube. He quickly got two fingers wet and pushed them into John. The bassist sighed in relief once he felt something in him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie wasted little time opening John, the noises his lover was making were too goddamn hot for his own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was nearly drooling with pleasure when Freddie finally pushed into him. He groaned, letting his head fall back against the arm of the couch and his eyes squeeze shut. He reveled in the feeling of Freddie's cock pushing deeper into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie grinned when he found John's prostate, immediately hooking one of John's legs over his shoulder before pounding hard into his boyfriend. He softly stroked some long strands of hair out of John's face. He thought this was his favorite view of John, spread out under him and absolutely delirious with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was shaking when Freddie pushed his shirt up and grabbed his cock, fisting his lover in time with his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie purred as John rolled his hips back against him. "Good boy, there we go. You feel nice and good right now? Cum when you need to, darling, I don't want anyone else seeing your cock, clothed or not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John whimpered as he finally came in Freddie's hand, tightening around the singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more strokes and Freddie came hard inside the bassist, head dropping to the younger man’s chest. John pulled him into his chest, wrapping his legs around him. He wanted Freddie’s cum deep inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purred softly as Freddie withdrew, tightening his muscles to keep the singer’s cum in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want your plug, darling? I'll make sure you feel good after the show.", Freddie asked, looking at how John's hole tried to keep his cum inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God- yes sir, please?", the younger man said. There were several dirty thoughts running through his head of what could await after the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie leaned down and gave him a messy kiss, slowly pushing the plug into the half-naked man sprawled on the dressing room couch. John purred again as it fit snugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you dressed.”, Freddie cooed softly, helping John sit up. Together they got his pants back on and Freddie made sure everything looked in order before kissing him one last time before pulling his lover to Brian and Roger’s dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was torn between regretting and loving his decision. One the one hand, the plug kept shifting, which made him move around the stage. On the other hand, the plug kept shifting, which made him move on stage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which made Freddie keep an eye on him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he caught Freddie watching him for the third time, he deliberately started shifting to tease Freddie. He ramped it up when Freddie retaliated by grinding against Brian’s leg in the middle of a solo, deliberately stamping his foot to Roger’s rhythm, which caused the plug to shift deliciously inside of him. He closed his eyes in bliss, knowing to the audience it looked like he was purely invested in the music, which he was, but at the same time, only he and Freddie knew what he was really doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once offstage and in the dressing room, Freddie immediately undid John’s pants, pulling them off. “You made it through the show, darling, but what was that? Nothing against your dancing, but that was more than dancing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kept shifting in me. And it kept your attention on me.”, he said, looking up with hooded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spread for me.”, Freddie instructed. He knelt on the floor again, licking over the plug and John groaned as it pushed further into him. “I’m going to take it out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie kept his tongue to John’s hole as he pulled the plug out of his ass slowly. He attached his lips to his lover’s hole, suckling his cum out. He looked up at John, who was moaning into his elbow. The singer pushed the plug against the bassist’s lips and John eagerly sucked it into his mouth, tasting himself and Freddie on the toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie stuck his tongue into John again to make sure he’d cleaned him out properly and John whimpered slightly, feeling his lover’s facial hair against his skin again. The older man took pity on him and wrapped his hand around the younger’s erection. </span>
  <span>It didn’t take long until John came for the second time that night, and Freddie would justify cumming in his pants with the fact that suckling his own cum out of John was the hottest thing ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maylor (Hot Space Era)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Harsh spanking and watersports (piss)</p><p>Based on an amazing photo by spietataninfetta</p><p>Sub Brian</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Brian, what in seven shades of fuck was that?”, Roger demanded, shutting the door to the studio bathroom. “Deaky didn’t deserve any of that.”</p><p>The tall guitarist sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he leaned against the wall. “I know, I was just so angry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”</p><p>“So far you’ve insulted this album over ten times, refused to play guitar for one of the tracks, gotten yourself kicked off a track, and had a diss track written about you.”, Roger ticked off on his fingers. Brian had the decency to look guilty.</p><p>“I just really think disco is a bad idea-”, he tried, finding the caulk between the tiles very interesting. The blond cut him off.</p><p>“I hate it too, but make your peace with it. I made my peace with Deaky’s line ‘I’m happy at home’, now you do the same. Deaky contributes a lot, but for the most part, we dominate the albums. Let him fucking have this.”</p><p>Brian looked up with guilt-laden eyes. Roger let out something between a sigh and a growl.</p><p>“Fuck it. On your knees, May.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”, the guitarist protested. The blond actually growled this time.</p><p>“On. Your. Knees.”, he said, crossing the bathroom in two strides and grabbing Brian by the hair, pushing him down on his knees. Brian went willingly, keeping his eyes on Roger. “This may be one of the biggest contributions publicly that John’s made aside from his songs. And what do you do? You throw fits, you refuse to work, you insult him. It sounds to me like you need to be taken down a notch.”</p><p>Brian opened his mouth to protest and Roger rolled his eyes, shoving two fingers in the taller man’s mouth. The guitarist froze at the intrusion, watching the drummer. The blond waited until he saw the other man’s eyes start to lose their focus, before he withdrew his hand.</p><p>“Strip, May.”</p><p>The guitarist had slipped into a submissive state, evident by the way he immediately followed the direction, placing his shed clothes on the sink. The drummer gripped his hair again, pushing him onto the floor again.</p><p>“On all fours.”, he ordered, watching as Brian scrambled into position. Roger knelt behind him, one hand lightly teasing one of his cheeks. As soon as he got a whimper from the tall man, he landed a hard smack on his ass.</p><p>Brian cried out at the contact, dropping his head. His ass felt like it was on fire.</p><p>Roger landed several more stinging smacks on his ass in rapid succession, watching how his hand imprinted on the other’s skin. He heard Brian murmuring something quietly, and landed an extra hard smack on the guitarist’s ass. The tall man was shaking visibly.</p><p>“Speak up, if you’re going to talk.”</p><p>“I-I’m sor-ry. I’m- s-sorry. I’m sorry, f-for being s-such a- a brat! Please…”</p><p>Roger could hear the sob in Brian’s voice and moved to sit in front of the guitarist. Brian’s face was a mess, he had tears streaming down his eyes and his nose was running a bit. The drummer got a paper towel from by the sink, wet it, and settled himself back in front of the man. </p><p>“Sh… You’re alright, Brian. C’mon, breathe for me. There we go, nice and deep.”, he cooed as he gently wiped off Brian’s face. Once he was finished, Roger threw the towel to the side and cradled Brian’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead and holding him to his chest. He felt the curly-haired man nuzzle closer to him. </p><p>Once Brian was in a relatively calm state, the blond pulled away. “We’re done with the spanking, but you still need to be punished for what you said to Deaky. You’re gonna hold still while I fuck your face.”</p><p>Brian nodded slowly, wincing as he sat back on his knees, his ass still tender from Roger’s (welcomed) abuse. Roger stood up and undid his pants, pulling his cock out. He chuckled when the guitarist shuffled forward, looking up at him.</p><p>The blond purred softly, rubbing his already half-hard cock. “C’mere, you can hold on.”, he said, letting Brian reach up and hold his hips.</p><p>Roger purred as he pushed the tip of cock between the guitarist’s lips, feeling the heat of Brian’s mouth. He entered him slowly at first, letting Brian adjust to his cock. The guitarist quickly tried to relax his throat for the blond, readjusting the settlement of his tongue a few times.</p><p>The drummer started thrusting at a medium speed, holding the tall man by the hair. He felt Brian gag a little bit but keep his tempo, starting to speed up after a moment. Brian gripped his hips tightly and Roger knew there would be marks. </p><p>Brian tried to focus on his breathing and holding himself up by Roger’s hips, but he couldn’t help gagging a few more times with the size.</p><p>Roger chuckled as he felt Brian choke again when he pushed deeper into his throat, although he let out a groan when the guitarist swallowed around him. All of a sudden he was too damn close and another idea popped into his head.</p><p>He pulled his cock out of the other man's mouth and stroked himself over him, letting his head fall back as he rubbed himself to climax. Brian watched with interest clear in his eyes.</p><p>The drummer opened his eyes in time to see his cum land on Brian's face. The guitarist had a blissful look on his face, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"Hold still, Bri. Gonna clean you up…", he purred. Brian opened his eyes, looking up at him. Roger stroked his hair before stepping away. "Close your eyes."</p><p>Brian closed his eyes with no fuss, his head still fuzzy. He was frozen for a moment, holding onto Roger's hips for balance and waiting, trusting.</p><p>Roger gripped his cock and aimed it at the guitarist's face, relaxing.</p><p>Brian gasped slightly when he felt a wet heat land on his cheek and nose. He was jolted by the realization that Roger was pissing on him, to clean him up. Humiliation and arousal shot through him.</p><p>Roger purred softly as he watched his piss wash away clumps of cum on Brian's flushed face. The drummer bit his lip and inhaled sharply as he watched Brian open his mouth a fraction and stick his tongue out. He immediately aimed his stream towards the tall man's tongue, watching it drip down his chin.</p><p>Brian whimpered, grasping at Roger's hips. He was thoroughly enjoying himself now, wanting to be good. Roger snuck his hand back into his curls and pulled his head closer as his stream started to slow.</p><p>For a moment, the two of them stood still, processing the recent events. Roger realized he still had his hand in Brian's hair and said guitarist was currently lapping at his tip to clean him off.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Brian.", Roger whined, shying away from his tongue, now oversensitive.</p><p>Brian sat back on his knees, letting go of his hips, and the drummer moved away to get another wet towel to wipe the other man clean. He knelt down to be level with Brian.</p><p>"M' sorry about earlier...", Brian murmured, not meeting the drummer's eyes as Roger tenderly wiped his face down. He leaned into the touch of the blond as he stroked his cheek.</p><p>"I know you are, Brimi. But I'm not the one you need to apologize to.", the blond said, kissing his nose. He placed the towel down, reaching down to take care of Brian's neglected erection. Brian winced when Roger squeezed his cock.</p><p>“Yeah… I’ve fucked things up, haven’t I?”, he said miserably, his mind flashing back to the hurt in John’s eyes.</p><p>“A little bit. But we’ll get over it. We always do.”, the blond said, gently stroking Brian until he was a moaning mess. </p><p>Brian gasped softly and grabbed onto his arm. A few moments later, he came over the drummer’s hand. Roger smiled, gently wiping his cock down and throwing the towel in the bin.</p><p>Brian pushed himself up on wobbly limbs as Roger handed him his clothes back. The guitarist smiled softly as he took the clothes and started redressing. He felt good and fuzzy and a lot calmer and unwound. He’d have to ask Roger to do this again sometime.</p><p>“Thank you. I know I was out of my depth there.”, he said as he rebuttoned his shirt. The drummer turned from where he was washing his hands.</p><p>“You’ll be ok. It’s all going to be ok.”, Roger winked, watching him redress before herding him back out the door, with his hand in Brian’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Maylor/Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adam hummed softly as the makeup artist put the finishing touches on his costume. It had been decided that he, Brian and Roger would have cameos in the movie. The singer thanked the artist and leaned forward to examine himself in the mirror, not used to looking so rugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered seeing Brian and Roger’s cameo costumes, and thinking it was an absolute crime that they had covered up the guitarist’s curls. In his opinion, Roger had looked like a substitute teacher, and he’d told him as much, earning him a playful growl from the drummer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned as the trailer door opened and Brian and Roger entered, turning around to greet them. “Well, what do you think?”, he asked. Roger gave an over-dramatic gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happened to our glitter boy?”, the drummer said, placing a hand over his heart. He had taken to calling Adam their glitter boy years ago, but only between the three of them. The singer grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still here, under all this masculinity.”, he joked. That earned him a chuckle from Brian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could look so rough, Adam. I kind of like it.”, the guitarist said, looking up and down the costume. “I could see why Freddie would choose to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even under all that, he’s still our flamboyant boy.”, Roger reminded, smacking Brian’s arm gently. Adam nodded, enjoying the banter between the two old men. He never got tired of watching their friendship, wondering if he himself would have friendships that would last over 50 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I for one applaud the costume designers for this one.”, the tall man said, reaching out to lightly stroke Adam’s furred cheek. “Jealous of the beard, Rog?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man leaned into Brian’s touch, nuzzling slightly, and laughed when Roger grumbled good-naturedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be. Your own is a masterpiece.”, Adam said, knowing Roger liked having his ego inflated when Brian was teasing him. Roger flashed him a smile as he nudged the guitarist’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Adam. At least I have someone on my side.”, he said, sending a mock glare to his old friend, causing the other man to hold his free hand up in surrender. The singer grinned, not able to resist a little teasing. He buried his face a little further into the guitarist’s hand to hide from the backlash of what he was about to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I especially liked the Santa era.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fucking dammit, Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam forced himself to pull away from Brian’s hand and looked at himself in the mirror again. “I look like a damn lumberjack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For whatever reason, that statement set Brian off laughing, and the other two couldn’t help but follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, you’re perfect.”, Roger wheezed, holding himself up on the singer’s shoulder. The younger man preened at the praise from the drummer as he let himself be led over to the set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed along quietly with the crew as Rami nearly tripped over himself trying to get into the bathroom with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the “Cut!” was heard, he followed Rami out of the bathroom, grinning as he looked for the two old men. They were standing at the camera, watching the playback of the footage. When they caught his eyes, Roger sent him a thumbs up and Brian nodded approvingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he was waiting for the two older men, he talked with Rami and some crew members about some mundane topics, trying to fill the time before the next sequence. Makeup came over at one point to help the actor reapply his makeup, while another helped Adam out of his makeup and the fake facial hair. He eventually spotted Brian and Roger making their way over and he politely excused himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”, he grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You certainly know how to get a man’s attention.”, Roger said, wrapping an arm around Adam and leading him towards Queen’s trailer, away from the set and also away from costume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I need to-”, he started. Brian cut him off with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to show that costume a little more appreciation.”, he said, looking at the singer. Adam felt a flash of heat when he saw how dark Brian’s eyes were. He smiled, and leaned into Roger’s arm, curiosity and excitement running through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian was the one to open the door and turn on the lights as Roger kept a hand on Adam’s lower back, pushing him into the trailer. Once the door was closed, the singer relaxed as both of Roger’s arms wound around him and he purred as the drummer nipped at his jaw softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian smiled gently, leaning down to kiss the younger man for a long moment. “There’s our glittery boy. Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam flashed a grin back. “I never left.”, he said breathlessly as Roger nuzzled a sensitive spot on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about Roger, but I prefer you with minimal whiskers.”, the guitarist said as he guided them to the bed in the trailer, chuckling when Roger whined when he had to let go of the singer. Adam preened when Brian took his face in both hands, thumbs gently stroking his real, well-groomed beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger hummed softly, pulling off his own shirt and watching the scene in front of him. He loved watching Brian and Adam’s interactions, onstage and off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bri, you called me rough earlier, but have you seen our drummer?”, Adam teased, looking over Roger’s form with a shine in his eyes. Brian turned and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d say we better leave the roughness to you, Rog.”, he said. The drummer grinned and stepped forward, putting an arm around both of them and leaning close to the singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as no one calls me fucking Santa again.", he growled lightly, leveling a glare at the singer. Adam grinned and kissed him as an apology, bringing his hand up to cup Roger’s chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M' sorry, Rog, but you know that look was hot.", he purred, stroking the drummer's chin, listening to the soft purr that was emitted. "It was my personal favorite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I think that's enough talk.", Brian interjected, sliding a hand up each of the other's waists to tease the skin on their torsos. "Adam, up on the bed, if you will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man quickly slipped into the bed with the help of Roger’s hand, looking up at the old men. He felt relaxed as he watched the drummer strip his old friend of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys are amazing.", Adam whispered in a soft voice. He was completely in awe of them and he thanked whatever made his stars align that he got to spend his time with these men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thank you Adam. You're not too bad yourself.", Brian said, flashing him a smile before Roger and him were on either side of him, squishing him between them. Adam snuggled closer between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger went back to kissing and nipping at Adam's neck, causing the younger to groan and slide one hand into his hair, tugging lightly. He reached out for Brian, who conceded and let himself be pulled into a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments as they kissed before Brian pulled away. The guitarist knew the singer's headspace had changed because he whined a little when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Shirt off, darling. Let us see you.", he cooed softly. The young man pulled away from the drummer for a moment to pull off the jacket and his shirt and then let himself be pulled back down by said drummer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger laid a hand on Adam's chest, gently stroking his inked skin. Adam shifted a little and bit his lip when the older man started to tease over his nipples. “Oh, settle down.”, the drummer said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault.", the young man gave a fake pout that was easily wiped off his face when the two older men both went to lick at his nipples. He gasped as Brian's teeth scraped the sensitive skin, sending electricity through his veins. He reached up to get a hold in the old man's grey curls. "Fuck, guys- please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just relax…", Roger whispered, and the singer followed his instructions, trusting the men around him. His grips in their hair loosened and he let gravity pull his arms back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam closed his eyes and let himself feel. He felt Brian, suckling his nipple and sneaking his hand down to rub him through his pants. The guitarist's action drew a melodic whine out of the singer's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go. Let us hear you.", Brian cooed, readjusting his hand to press fully on Adam's erection. Adam arched into the touch as Roger bit a sensitive spot on his shoulder, breathing harshly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bri- Bri, please.", he whimpered. The old man chuckled, stroking his hair and kissing him gently. The younger man chased his lips when he tried to pull away, wanting the pressure back on his own lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Why don't you suck Roger off, darling?", Brian said, lightly tugging the young man's hair. The former blond grinned at the suggestion, reaching for his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God- yes please, Sir.", Adam said, looking at Roger, who'd shed the last of his clothes. The drummer chuckled, climbing onto the bed to sit on the singer's chest. Adam smiled up at him, rubbing the drummer's hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger looked at the singer with hooded eyes, watching as his cock slowly disappeared into the warmth of the singer’s mouth. He groaned softly when Adam purred around his erection, cupping the back of his head, guiding him down further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam welcomed the familiar weight of Roger in his mouth, twisting his tongue in a way that he knew got the drummer worked up. He was pleased with Roger’s resulting tug in his hair. The singer felt the guitarist tug at his pants until they were off, before rough hands settled on his thighs, coaxing his legs open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian palmed himself through his pants at the sight of the singer sucking the drummer’s cock. He reached out to place a large hand on the small of Roger’s back, encouraging him to roll his hips. Once Roger got a rhythm going, the oldest finally stripped his pants off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guitarist climbed over the singer to come up behind Roger, holding onto his old friend’s shoulder. He slowly pushed his cock between Roger’s bottom and Adam’s chest until he was pressed up against Roger and his leaking cock lay against the singer’s throat. He fell into the rhythm Roger was thrusting at, making sure to alternate so Roger’s skin dragged deliciously against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam’s nostrils flared when he felt the wet trail left by Brian’s cock and his breath got heavier, doubling down on his efforts on Roger’s cock. He swallowed around the drummer, sucking hard and getting almost impossibly harder from the high-pitched moans the old man made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian could tell that Roger was getting close, so he pulled his friend flush against his chest and let one hand rest at the base of the drummer’s throat. “C’mon, Rog, I know you want to cum in his mouth. Look at Adam, he’s enjoying your cock so much, it’d be a shame not to treat him.”, the guitarist purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam felt heat shoot through him as Brian praised him without actually acknowledging him, it made him want to please them all the more. He hollowed his cheeks around Roger and pulled his hips closer, forcing his cock deeper into his throat and teasing the skin with his teeth gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drummer groaned, leaning back into Brian and letting Adam tease him, tugging the singer’s hair occasionally. Adam gripped his hips tighter when he heard Brian whispering filth into Roger’s ear until he heard the distinct “Cum.”, and then Roger was flooding his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t swallow, Adam.”, Brian said in a gentle but commanding tone, as he leaned Roger back against him, gently rubbing his friend’s shoulders. The guitarist slowly guided his friend to lay next to the singer, and Adam reached over to grab one of Roger’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention was pulled back to Brian as the man scooted off his chest to lay between his legs. The singer grabbed his hair and hauled him up for a filthy kiss, recognizing Brian’s intent in telling him not to swallow. He felt Roger squeeze his hand as he shared the man’s cum with the guitarist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian purred at how pliant but forceful the younger man was. He pulled away after a few moments, making sure he’d licked all of Roger’s cum out of Adam’s mouth, before he got up and shuffled over to the small cabinet by the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam watched Brian get up, his head still fuzzy from the kiss. He turned towards the drummer, kissing him gently. Roger responded, bringing his free hand to cradle the younger man’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good?”, Adam asked quietly. Roger nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Your mouth is quite amazing.”, he said, grinning at the singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian turned back around to see the other two men talking and kissing quietly, and his chest swelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two. Absolutely gorgeous.”, he said, smiling as he moved back between Adam’s legs. The drummer reached over to pull Brian into a kiss, purring when he could still taste hints of himself in the guitarist’s mouth. Roger let go of Brian after a moment to settle back next to Adam, watching the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer spread his legs for the older man, shivering when he felt the large hands on his thighs again. He bit his lip, knowing what was coming when Brian kneeled down to be level with him. Adam couldn’t help squirming when he felt a dry finger lightly stroke his hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down.”, Brian chuckled, before leaning down and lightly trailing his tongue over the hole. Roger felt Adam squeeze his hand again, and pulled his head to the side to bring their lips together again as a distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old guitarist happily ate the singer out for a few moments, using what he knew made the young man squirm to tease him. He had to hold his hips down when Adam got too antsy and started rolling his hips. He pulled away to open the lube he’d gotten out, slicking up his fingers and slowly pressing one into the singer. A melodic whimper made its way out of Adam’s throat at the intrusion, and the guitarist took it as a sign to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bri- please, hurry up, want you...”, the singer implored breathlessly when the old man slipped another finger in and started massaging his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush darling, I’ll take care of you.”, he said, spreading his fingers to loosen the muscle. The singer quieted down when Roger nuzzled into his neck and whispered softly. After a few more minutes, Brian withdrew his fingers and opened the lube again, spreading a generous amount on his cock. “Ready, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded and let his head fall back in bliss when he finally felt the old man enter him, soft whines making their way out of his mouth. “Don’t be gentle.”, the singer said, using the last coherent energy he had to look the guitarist in the eye. Brian grinned at the statement and started a quick pace into the young man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer let his head fall back onto the pillow again, closing his eyes and feeling the guitarist’s cock inside of him, any noises he made, being swallowed by the drummer’s lips on his. He felt like he was in heaven, Brian hitting his prostate with every stroke and Roger pinching his overly sensitive nipples. He couldn’t be bothered to open his eyes when he felt two hands on his cock, rubbing him in sync with Brian’s thrusts, all he could do was arch into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam could barely register Roger whispering in his ear that it was alright for him to cum when he wanted, his body subconsciously following. After a particularly hard thrust from the guitarist, Adam cried out, his cum flowing over the hands on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bri, inside me please.”, he whimpered to the guitarist. Brian was suddenly close, because the singer could hear him clearly as he spoke softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hang on darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Adam could feel Brian’s cum fill him as the old man groaned. He opened his eyes to see the guitarist’s face twisted with pure bliss and he reached out to pull the old man’s body on top of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bri, Rog.”, he murmured after a moment of silence between them. Both older men chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adam.”, Roger said, kissing him softly as Brian slowly pulled himself out to get a towel for clean up. “Feeling good?”, the drummer asked, echoing the singer’s words from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded, purring softly as Roger pulled him into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have to go give Gwilym a guitar lesson in a few minutes.”, Brian said as he shuffled back over to the bed, fully dressed. He coaxed Adam’s legs apart, gently wiping him down. “You’ll be ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine here. I don’t have to teach Ben for another hour.”, Roger said, taking the towel from Brian and kissing him. “Go teach your clone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brian chuckled and leaned down to give Adam one last kiss. “So proud of you.”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer preened under the praise and gave a little wave as the guitarist left. He let himself be folded back into the drummer’s arms, snuggling closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger pressed a kiss to his forehead. “He’s right. We’re so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rami/Aaron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rami likes puns</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic of any of the Borhap Boys</p><p>I had severe writer's block when doing this, so I don't think this came out its best but I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I'll probably come back and edit it when I'm in the right mood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rami couldn’t help but blush in character as his boyfriend’s character agreed to stay for a beer. He felt grateful that Aaron played Jim, he couldn’t imagine acting across from anyone else in this scene. They’d met at the script read-through and had hit it off, taking method acting to a whole new level. Brian had jokingly said they had gotten Freddie and Jim’s reincarnations to play themselves.</p><p> </p><p>The Egyptian now watched as his Irish counterpart sat down for the next part of the scene. He smiled at Aaron as he relaxed into the couch, turning to face the other actor.</p><p> </p><p>“How’re you doing?”, Rami asked, laying his hand on the couch between them as the crew shuffled around them. Aaron smiled and lay his hand on the other man’s, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing alright, kitten.”, he said and Rami couldn’t help but grin at the Queen reference. </p><p> </p><p>The crew eventually cleared the set, leaving the two to do the scene. Aaron watched his boyfriend turn shy and lonely and all he wanted to do was pull him into his lap and cuddle him. He supposed that was how Jim felt whenever he saw Freddie’s insecurities. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron delivered the lines, focusing on delivering them to <em> Freddie </em>, not Rami. He saw the genuine emotion flash in Rami’s eyes before their gaze was broken when the Egyptian looked down. The Irishman smiled softly, before leaning in and cupping his face, guiding their lips together. He pressed harder against his boyfriend’s lips when he felt Rami grab his wrist and pressed back against him. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron forced himself to pull away from the other man, keeping his hand on his cheek, lightly stroking. He and Rami kept their eyes locked, and the Irishman felt himself melt a little at the wide, brown eyes looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron let his small smirk pull at his lips again. “I like you too, Freddie.”, he said, watching Rami’s hopeful little smile. “Come and find me when you decide to like yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>The scene ended with him walking off set and Rami finishing the scene alone. He was talking with Allen when Rami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“I like myself so I came and found you.”, the younger man mumbled into his shoulder. Aaron chuckled and excused himself from Allen, guiding Rami away from any large groups until they were outside in the fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?”, he asked, pulling Rami around so he could lean into his chest. He felt the younger man relax and nod. “At least you didn’t have to hunt me down.”, he joked as he guided them hand in hand towards the costume and makeup trailer.</p><p> </p><p>Rami grinned. “But look at what it got Freddie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but you got it without having to hunt me down, kitten.”, he said, restating his point and shutting the younger man up with a kiss as they reached the trailer. “C’mon, in. I want us to have a nice break, Rams.”</p><p> </p><p>The two quickly changed out of their costumes quickly and Rami grabbed Aaron’s hand, dragging him out of the trailer and to his own. On the way, they passed Gwilym and Brian, the old man waving and winking at them. Aaron blushed a little at what the old man was probably implying.</p><p> </p><p>Rami pulled Aaron into his trailer, flicking on the lights and letting go of his hand. The Irishman grinned, pinching his boyfriend’s ass like Rami had done not 30 minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>The Egyptian jumped and turned a playful glare. After a moment of thinking, he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Put your hands on me again and I’ll hump you.”, he said, trying to play on Aaron’s earlier line. The Irishman threw his head back and laughed loudly at the improved line, pulling the other actor into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, you’ll be the death of me. Where do you get these lines?”, he wheezed slightly, wiping his eyes as Rami straddled his lap. The older man let his hands come up to hold onto his boyfriend’s hips, thumbs stroking the skin under his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know I’m good at improv.”, the younger man claimed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Aaron, knowing this was not the case as evident by the previous line, chuckled. He slipped one hand into the other’s soft hair, feeling the other lean into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say.”, he grinned, leaning in to kiss the younger man. “You know, I wouldn’t mind you doing that second half.”</p><p> </p><p>Rami grinned, slowly rolling his hips in Aaron’s lap. “Yeah? I want to do that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go right ahead, Rams.”, the Irishman said, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss. He felt Rami’s breath hitch as he brushed Aaron’s growing erection, and he took the opportunity to pull the other actor closer.</p><p> </p><p>Rami purred softly, pressing closer to the man under him. He loved the feeling of Aaron’s warm hands gripping his hips and guiding him. He leaned back for a moment, tugging at his boyfriend’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it off? I want to see you.”, he said. Aaron complied and the younger man placed his hands on his chest. “Love you.”, he said, nuzzling into the other actor’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron chuckled, letting his hands rest on the smaller man’s back, stroking his tan skin lightly. “Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>The Egyptian in his lap grinned and nipped at his jaw, grinding against him harder. His boyfriend could always get him worked up. “Want you, right here Aaron.”, he said, tightening his grip to hold himself steady. His boyfriend really was irresistible. “I’ve been wanting you out of that costume since we got into them.”</p><p> </p><p>The older man gave him a winning smile, squeezing the other's bottom. “Well I don’t think it would be fair if I didn’t admit to wanting you out of that uniform. You looked very handsome in it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rami pulled away, standing up and stripping his pants and underwear off, wiggling his hips a little for the other man and showing off his hard cock. Aaron grinned, seeing that Freddie’s confidence had somewhat rubbed off on Rami’s personality and he had to admit, he liked this teasing side of his boyfriend. He reached a hand out to give Rami a few strokes, watching the man's eyes close and his body melt into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I may love a man in uniform, but I also like him out of uniform.”, the younger man said, pulling away and kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs and rubbing his hand over the bulge in the other actor’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to work on your puns, silly kitten.”, Aaron groaned, grinning as he let a hand card through Rami’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. But I think there’s something better I could be doing for 20 minutes.”, the smaller man said, undoing Aaron’s jeans and pulling them along with his underwear down, his eyes lighting up when the older’s cock sprang out, already leaking a bit. He held the cock against his cheek, looking up at his boyfriend with hooded eyes. Aaron felt heat shoot through him at the sight below him and he bit his lip as Rami’s fingers lightly teased his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“So do I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now who’s the one quoting himself?”</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Rami let himself be guided to take his boyfriend into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate. He gave an experimental swirl of his tongue, looking and listening for reactions. When he heard the Irishman groan, he took it as a sign to continue, starting to bob his head. Aaron let his head fall back, just feeling Rami's wet mouth glide along his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron thought that that was one of his favorite sights. Rami naked, on his knees, eyes hooded with that sharp jawline emphasized by his cheeks hollowing, while his lips trailed a cum/saliva mix along his cock. He bit his lip when Rami pulled back to suckle at the head of his cock and whimpered softly when the other actor pressed his tongue into his slit.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Rami, your mouth is amazing.", he moaned as Rami licked a stripe along the underside of his cock. The smaller man glowed at the praise, his own cock twitching. He didn't touch, though, he wanted Aaron's hand around him.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence in the trailer, except for the wet noises of Rami’s mouth and soft grunts from Aaron, the Egyptian felt the older man lean over him. He squirmed and let out an alarmed noise when he felt Aaron’s fingers at his hole. Aaron gently pushed him back down onto his cock to keep him occupied, feeling him gag slightly at the unexpected movement. The man on his knees knew the other actor was making sure he was still open from the morning. </p><p> </p><p>The Irishman was able to slip two fingers into him, wiggling his fingers to make sure. He chuckled when Rami squeaked a bit. "Keep sucking, kitten."</p><p> </p><p>Rami followed the order quickly, attempting to stay still, instead swallowing around the Irishman and massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue, purring as he tasted more of Aaron on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes, when he was satisfied with his boyfriend’s work, Aaron pulled Rami up so he could fully shed his pants. Rami took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch, spreading his legs to create a space for his boyfriend. His cock was throbbing and dribbling precum onto his stomach, so much so that he had to pinch the base of his cock to calm himself down.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron climbed over him, knowing the Egyptian liked having his weight on him while he was fucking him. The smaller man purred once he was pressed between the couch and the other man, feeling secure and safe. The Irishman kissed him softly and Rami chased his lips when the man over him pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, kitten?”, Aaron asked, stroking Rami’s cheek. The other man nodded quickly and he chuckled at his boyfriend’s excitement. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pushing into him.</p><p> </p><p>Rami purred when he felt the other man enter him, wrapping his arms around him to keep him close. When he was still open from an earlier fuck, he preferred Aaron not reopen him, but just slide into him because it felt so good when his boyfriend could just slip into him. He loved the stretch of Aaron’s cock, it made him feel claimed.</p><p> </p><p>The older actor groaned at the heat and tightness of his boyfriend. Despite having fucked Rami many times now, Aaron was always pleasantly surprised with how the other man fit around him snugly. He slipped one hand down to feel where they were joined, feeling Rami's hole flutter around him. Aaron tucked his head in the other’s shoulder as he built up a moderately quick pace inside him, due to their time constraints. Rami had to get back on set for another scene in 15 minutes, but Aaron had finished his scenes for the day. The older man sighed happily as he rolled his hips into the man under him, slipping a hand into his hair and gently tugging.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you, Rams. You’re doing so well with this movie.”, he murmured softly. Rami beamed at the praise, his eyes shining, pulling the other man closer and letting out quiet whimpers and moans as Aaron found his prostate and gently nudged it with each stroke of his cock. He felt like he was floating and being electrocuted at the same time and he loved it.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re doing great too. God- you feel so good… Touch me-”, the younger man said breathlessly, stroking Aaron’s sides gently with his hands and rolling his hips against him. He guided the other man down so he could give him a filthy kiss as Aaron overwhelmed him with pleasure as he took his leaking cock in his hand. Rami tightened his muscles around his boyfriend, shaking from the stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>The Irishman grinned hearing the whines from the smaller man and he sped up his pace, stroking his boyfriend in time with his thrusts. Rami looked absolutely boneless, taking everything Aaron was giving him and responding with moans and pants, his cock straining. His head had fallen back against the arm of the couch, his eyes were closed in pleasure and he was starting to squirm under Aaron, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>The older man let his weight push the other into the couch for a moment as he gripped Rami’s hips, pulling them towards him to further impale him on his cock. The Egyptian was incoherent with pleasure as the other man sped up again, his hips bucking into Aaron’s hand that was on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum when you need to, kitten.”, Aaron said, feeling close just watching Rami under him. A few more thrusts into his boyfriend and the smaller man jerked and released over his hand, groaning out Aaron’s name and breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”, he groaned, relaxing against the couch as he felt Aaron spill inside him, pulling him down for another kiss. “That was so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad I could please.”, the other actor chuckled breathlessly, nuzzling his shoulder. “Let me get you cleaned up and then you can go back over.”, he said, willing himself to pull away and get up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can move.”, Rami grinned lazily as he stretched his arms, watching Aaron wander naked around the trailer and feeling cum leak down his leg. The Irishman grinned back as he wet a towel and brought it back over to wipe them both down. The smaller man purred at the cool, damp sensation, reaching out to hold onto Aaron’s arm, stroking his skin gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get dressed and back over to costume, kitten.”, Aaron said, throwing the towel away and pulling the other man into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I wish we had more scenes together.”, Rami said, purring as Aaron stroked his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, Rams, but I’ll be here once you’re done.”, Aaron smiled, patting his boyfriend’s ass. “C’mon, up.”</p><p> </p><p>Rami pouted, but got up and picked his clothes up, passing his boyfriend his own clothes. “By the way, you can blame Joe for the puns. He’s been refining my skill for ten years.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron snorted. “Oh I do blame him, don’t worry about that.”, he said, shaking his head. Rami grinned and bounded back over to him to kiss him after he was fully dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you secretly like it.”, the Egyptian said, leaving teasing pecks on the other man’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I gotten myself into?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea, but you’re not returning me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not planning on it.”, Aaron chuckled, kissing Rami one last time and stroking his jaw. “Now go do your scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 00s Rog/70s John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John purred softly as he let himself finally sink onto the bed, curling up naked in the soft furs he’d pulled out of the suitcase Roger had set on the couch. The drummer had dropped their stuff off in the room before leaving to talk to Freddie about something, leaving the young bassist to his devices.</p><p> </p><p>Roger had taken the young man under his wing as soon as he joined the band, all the members had, but the drummer had connected with the bassist on a deeper level. It didn’t take long before they had started their affair, John actively seeking out Roger’s touch and Roger more than happy to please.</p><p> </p><p>One night, Roger had undressed John and pushed him into a fur blanket on his couch and they had both been sinfully delighted to find that there were many uses for the material that they liked. Roger’s eyes had darkened so much as he watched the younger man cum rocking his hips against the fur, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders. After that, the bassist had asked the older man to bring a few furs with them on tour.</p><p> </p><p>John noticed he was getting hard thinking about that night and rolled his hips gently against the soft material. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening again and the greying blond walking into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Fred’s called a rehearsal tomorrow morning.”, Roger said, shedding his jacket and turning to the bed to see John curled in the furs. “Oh look at you, baby. Couldn’t wait?”</p><p> </p><p>The bassist shook his head, smiling and rolling over onto his back, showing off his leaking cock. “I wanted to be ready, and they’re comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly looks like it, already hard for me.”, the drummer smirked, licking his lips, his dark eyes scanning the bassist’s form. He slowly shed the rest of his clothes, making John watch as he revealed himself to the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, please…”, John whimpered. The drummer chuckled, climbing onto the bed to join his naked lover and pulling him in for a kiss, turning the young man to lay on his side to face him.</p><p> </p><p>John purred once he felt the older man’s touch and he wiggled closer to him, feeling both safe and impossibly turned on. He whimpered softly as the blond pushed him into the mattress, the blond’s scruffy beard sending shocks through his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Roger took the opportunity to push his tongue into the bassist’s mouth when the young man gasped as the drummer wrapped his fingers around his shaft. The contrast between the furs and Roger’s hands were enough to get John squirming.</p><p> </p><p>The greying blond pulled away, keeping one arm around John, but turning his attention to his hand on the young man’s cock. He watched as wisps of the fur caressed the bassist’s red cock, how each stroke of his cock made John drip. The older man groaned when he saw his boy’s cum get caught on the fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, such a good boy… Look at your pretty cock, does that feel good? My hand and the fur?”, the drummer whispered, eyes dark. </p><p> </p><p>John bit his lip, whimpering loudly when he saw Roger focusing on watching his cock. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, but nothing was enough. He needed more, rolling his hips against the soft material when he felt the drummer’s thumb press on the head of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I- I need more…”, he said breathlessly, reaching out to grab at any part of the blond. Roger kissed his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, baby.”, he said, smoothing the bassist’s long hair back. “Here’s what I want. I want you to get yourself off, rub yourself on the fur. Then I’ll fuck you nice and good against it.”</p><p> </p><p>John’s mouth fell open and he whimpered shamelessly at the order. He scrambled onto his hands and knees, feeling protected by Roger’s body facing his a few inches away. The bassist let his head fall back as he thrust his hips down for the first time, the fur soft and gentle and the mattress under him providing something for him to rut against.</p><p> </p><p>Roger purred, watching the young man start to thrust against the fur, rubbing his own cock to relieve some pressure.</p><p> </p><p>John whimpered softly, feeling like he was melting. Everything was setting his nerves on fire, his cock leaking steadily. The fur felt so good against his shaft and his balls. He was nearly sobbing with pleasure when the drummer reached out to take his hand with his free hand. The bassist squeezed his hand and guided his cock to drag the head through the fur, shaking at the feeling. Several moans and whimpers left his mouth, Roger whispering soft encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>John let go of Roger’s hand so he could balance himself, focusing on thrusting into the soft material. A few moments later, he cried out, cumming all over the fur as he ground his cock into it to ride out his high.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer reached out and pulled the young man down into his arms, pulling John so his back was securely against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“So good. You looked so hot like that. Did you enjoy that?”, the blond asked, stroking the bassist’s hip. John nodded tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, felt really good…”, John mumbled, leaning further against the older man. He purred when he felt Roger pepper kisses to his shoulders, but squeaked when he felt wet fingers at his hole.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax and enjoy.”, the older man said, gently pushing his fingers in. He cooed as he felt the tight ring of muscle loosen, listening to his partner's reaction. John quickly became a moaning mess again as the drummer massaged his prostate. “Sh… I’ve got you. You're so tight for me...”, he said, squeezing some lube into his hand and coating his cock. He wrapped one arm around the young man. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>John nodded. “Yes, Sir- please…”, he begged, pushing against him.</p><p> </p><p>Roger purred, pushing into his boy, hearing John whimper. “Mm, fuck baby. You’re so good.”, he said, nuzzling his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>They sat still for a moment, just adjusting. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s turn a bit.”, the drummer said, gently pushing John onto his stomach and covering him with his body. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”, John said, rolling his hips against the fur again, his cock very interested in what was happening. Roger grinned, thrusting his hips into the bassist.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a few moments, just the noises of skin-on-skin and soft whimpers and moans from both men.</p><p><br/>John was incoherent with pleasure, the fur creating a delicious friction on his nipples as Roger pressed him further into the mattress. Roger’s beard scraping across the back of his shoulder almost made him pass out.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few more thrusts before the drummer came inside John, which caused John to cum hard, nearly screaming, his eyes squeezing shut.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, Roger was wiping him down gently. Once the blond realized the bassist was awake, he kissed him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, baby. How are you feeling?”, the drummer asked. John reached up lazily to stroke his beard.</p><p> </p><p>“Really good. Thank you, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger smiled and lay next to him, pulling him close again. “Anything for you, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 90s John/70s Freddie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John watched with dark eyes as the band's young singer pranced around, greeting the guests in his usual flirty, flamboyant fashion.</p><p> </p><p>The greying bassist was sat on the couch next to some fellow musicians, the names of which he was a little too drunk to remember. He kept his eye on Freddie, even when he was roped into a conversation by another person. John nearly growled in the middle of a conversation when he saw someone grab Freddie's ass. Playful or not, that was the bassist's territory. He had obviously not laid his claim enough if people thought that was acceptable to him.</p><p> </p><p>The greying man excused himself and stalked towards the younger man, ignoring other people who attempted to talk to him. Once Freddie got a moment between conversations, John swooped in and growled into his ear from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Upstairs. Now. I'll meet you up there in 5 minutes."</p><p> </p><p>The singer shivered visibly and nodded, trying not to let his knees buckle at the sinfully innocent tone of the bassist or the electric feel of John's lips brushing his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir.", Freddie whimpered softly, scampering off. John chuckled to himself, swiping the nearest bottle of wine, taking it and his glass upstairs, where he found Freddie waiting in a doorway.</p><p> </p><p>"After you.", the bassist said, raising an eyebrow at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie grinned and tugged the old man into the room behind him, closing and locking the door behind them before bounding over to the bed and kneeling in the middle of the mattress. John slowed his movements, knowing Freddie would be more desperate for his attention if he teased him.</p><p> </p><p>By the time John had crossed the room and placed the wine bottle and the glass on the side table, Freddie was whining softly and shifting at the edge of the bed to try and get the bassist's attention. </p><p> </p><p>"Now you want my attention?", he purred, surging forward to tangle his hand in the singer's long black hair, pulling the young man's head back until Freddie was looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Always.", the younger man whimpered and John knew he was in the state that he wanted him. He leaned down to press a bruising, sloppy kiss to his lips, some of their mixed saliva dripping down Freddie's chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Strip for me then, darling.", he said, looking down at the younger man with hooded eyes, tugging his head back further before letting go. Freddie quickly scrambled out of what little clothing he actually had on, his head swimming with arousal and his cock already an angry red.</p><p> </p><p>"All those eyes on you tonight, should we let them in here to see you?", John purred, dark eyes roaming the boy's form.</p><p> </p><p>"No! No, please. Just you. I just want you.", Freddie pleaded, looking up with big eyes. He wanted so badly to be good for John it hurt. John reached out to stroke his hair to calm him, smiling softly as the young man leaned into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh… I know you're my good boy. Just for me.", he cooed, pulling away to strip himself. The bassist grabbed the wine bottle and refilled his glass before climbing onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie let himself be guided down so he was propped up by the pillows, watching as John lay next to him, his chin resting on his chest, looking up at him with piercing dark eyes that made Freddie's cock twitch and dribble precum onto his stomach. He opened his mouth when the bassist tipped the glass against his lips, drinking messily as the liquid flowed. Rivulets of wine dribbled down the singer's bare chest, getting caught in the smattering of hair that was present.</p><p> </p><p>John felt like he would burst from arousal at the sight of the dark red against Freddie's tan skin and black hair. He pulled the glass away from the young man's lips, dribbling a bit more on his skin before quickly placing the glass back on the table. The bassist pinned the singer down as he slowly but forcefully licked up the spillage like it was his life mission.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie cried out when John latched onto one of his nipples and tugged harshly with his teeth. The bassist grinned, stroking the singer's sides. He smoothed his hands down to the young man’s hips, watching as the boy squirmed under his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie already felt overwhelmed by the sensations, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure, his cock steadily leaking. John took the opportunity to stroke two fingers along the underside of the singer’s shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Please…”, the young man begged, arching into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll be good and be able to cum from this.”, John purred as he reached out to grab the wine bottle with one hand, using the other to stroke Freddie’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie nearly screamed when John poured the red drink over his cock. The liquid and the bassist’s hand were almost enough to send him over the edge, but then the old man leaned down and took him into his mouth, slurping away the wine, and then proceeded to lick any remaining drops from his balls. </p><p> </p><p>The singer’s back arched as he bit his arm to keep quiet as he came hard. Freddie fell back onto the bed, panting hard and squirming in overstimulation as the old bassist licked up his cum and kissed his cock a few times. John finally pulled away to see what mess he’d made of his boy. Freddie looked boneless and exhausted and fucked out. He cooed softly at the sight, sitting up on his knees and stroking himself over the singer.</p><p> </p><p>“And now I’m going to fuck that tight little body of yours.”, he purred softly, scooting down to lick over the singer’s hole. When Freddie squirmed, he chuckled and suckled two of his fingers until he was satisfied before pushing them into the boy’s tight hole.</p><p> </p><p>The bassist gently opened him, holding Freddie’s hips whenever he got too restless. “Settle down, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please give me your cock!”, Freddie cried when John pushed against his prostate, his cock already getting hard again. The old man purred and complied, pushing into the silky heat of the younger man. It was filthy to watch them slide together, pure sin as he fucked into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, so good, so good, my delicious little boy.”, he groaned as he filled the younger man, stroking his hips. He heard Freddie’s breath hitch and filed the information away.</p><p> </p><p>“Please-”, Freddie implored breathlessly, clawing for the bassist and trying to get a hold on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh, I’m here.”, John cooed as he started to roll his hips. “You’re always so tight for me, look at you.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie whined, gripping the sheets as one of John’s hands came to stroke his chest as the bassist’s cock nudged his prostate. He arched into the touch, letting out noises that were a cross between purrs and whimpers. </p><p><br/>John let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the feeling of the singer around him, letting the silky heat caress his length. The old man’s breath quickened when the young man clenched around him and he looked at the boy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum inside me.”, he said, letting his eyes fall shut and his breath come in heavy pants. John nodded, grabbing the boy’s hips and impaling him deeper on his cock. A few short thrusts and Freddie purred as he felt the bassist’s warmth inside him. He felt stuffed, between John's cock and cum inside him, and electricity shot through him when he felt it start to leak out of him.</p><p> </p><p>The singer pulled the bassist down, wrapping his legs around him. “Stay inside me?”</p><p> </p><p>John chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, pressing soft kisses. “Of course, my delicious little boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Freddie purred and cuddled closer into the safety of the bassist’s arms, his own little haven away from the chaos of their life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Roger/Adam/Sarina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came from Sarina and Adam's photos of Australia on their Instagrams</p><p>And it became longer than intended</p><p>I don't really know how to feel about this chapter, but I'll put it up anyway</p><p>Also, I got grounded lol and my internet is going to be restricted so updates may be a while, however I will keep writing and maybe I'll post them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger inhaled deeply, the cool, salty sea air wrapping around him and soothing him as the wind mussed his hair. The sun provided a nice, contrasting warmth, and he glanced around at the others on the boat. His eyes landed on his wife and Adam, who were sitting next to each other, looking at something on the younger man’s phone. The drummer felt his heart swell at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he loved the tour, he couldn’t lie that he had needed the day off. He and Sarina had taken Adam and some of the other members of the tour for a day on the waves and at a local wildlife reserve. </p><p> </p><p>Brian had begged off, having been invited to another conservation and having business he still needed to attend to from England, even though he was on a different continent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re not coming, Bri?”, Adam murmured, cuddling into the old guitarist’s side, trying to keep as much skin-on-skin bodily contact as he could. Brian smiled and shook his head, running his hand through the young man’s hair as the drummer emerged from the bathroom in the hotel suite, naked as the rest of them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, darling. I’ve been invited to another reserve and I do have some other business to attend to.”, Brian said, kissing Adam’s nose. “We’ll have other nights, don’t worry.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The singer hummed and nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Take pictures and we can compare them.”, the younger man grinned as Roger joined the other two on the bed, curling around Adam’s back. “Although, I don’t think we’ll get as many photos as you will.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The once-blond grinned, knowing his old friend was notorious for his photo-taking. “We can only hope he’ll be distracted by the animals so he can’t get as many photos.”, he stage-whispered to Adam, who giggled and nodded. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The things I have to put up with from you two.”, Brian sighed, shaking his head. The trio sat in peaceful silence until Adam broke it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We could take his phone.”, he mused to the drummer, holding back a laugh as he heard the guitarist growl. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Baby, you’re going the right way for a punishment.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, the drummer enjoyed the view of the waters and the green land to the one side, with two people he loved complimenting the view. Sarina looked up at him and met his eyes, flashing him a smile and a wink, blowing him a quick kiss. Roger grinned as the boat started to dock.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Adam exhaled peacefully as they walked along the beach, the cool water lapping at his bare feet. After they had returned from the reserve, he, Sarina, and Roger had decided for a walk along the coast. He and Sarina were walking ahead of the drummer, having slipped into their own gentle conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Roger smiled to himself, snapping a picture of the two from behind before quickening his pace to catch up with them. He caught up to them when they had slowed their pace, wrapping his arms around Sarina and kissing her neck softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there you are. I thought we’d lost you, got swept out to sea or something.”, Adam grinned at him, chuckling as he received the expected middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget what Brian said, baby.”, Roger reminded, even though a grin spread across his own face when Sarina giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you three function half the time.”, she said, holding back a laugh at the looks on her boys’ faces.</p><p> </p><p>“It involves a lot of them trying to keep up with me. I let them think they’re in control.”, Adam said, winking and seeing the flash in Roger’s eyes. He yelped when he suddenly found himself pushed into the water, scrambling to get up as the next wave crashed over him, soaking him even further.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh. Sure.”, Sarina said, raising an eyebrow. The singer ignored her, in favor of throwing handfuls of water at the old man. A few moments later, they were all soaked to varying degrees, up to their knees in the cool water.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been betrayed!”, Roger complained as both the singer and his wife splashed him at the same time.<br/><br/>“Awww. You know if Brian was here, he’d probably be splashing you too.”, Sarina said, and Roger lamented the fact that she <em> was right </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. <em> Fine. </em> I give up.”, the drummer said, throwing his hands up and marching back onto dry land. Adam grinned, running up to wrap his arms around the drummer’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck.</p><p><br/>“M’sorry, Rog.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man didn’t want to cave to the younger man, so he reached around and grabbed the singer by the neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. </p><p> </p><p>The reaction was instant. Roger felt Adam’s breath hitch and he knew he was slipping. The old man pressed forward, holding the singer’s head in place, giving him no chance to escape from the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Adam felt himself flush and his shorts get tighter at the force of the drummer. He almost wanted to drop to his knees there on the sand, but knew he should wait. Instead, he let out soft whimpers as Roger’s grip on him tightened.</p><p> </p><p>Sarina watched the scene with a shine in her eyes. Her Rog was so rough sometimes, and she couldn’t deny that seeing Adam’s headspace change wasn’t a treat. She approached the two men, gently tugging her husband off the singer.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotel, dear.”, she said, watching the drummer process her words. He finally nodded, and wrapped an arm around the singer to remind him of his presence, while taking Sarina’s hand as they walked back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>As they slipped into the vehicle, Roger moved his hand down to squeeze at Adam’s bulge. The singer squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Rog, dear, don’t tease the boy, he looks ready to burst.”, Sarina noted with no real pressure in her voice. She didn’t miss the way Adam let out a small whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly why, darling. He needs to be reminded of his place, don’t you, cheeky boy?”, the old man cooed softly, relishing the flush of Adam’s inked skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”, the singer said meekly. The drummer purred softly, looking at his wife and pulling her in for a kiss, his hand still teasing the singer through the damp fabric.</p><p> </p><p>“Well he was good for us last time, I have a hard time believing he won’t be this time once you get done with him”, she purred, leaning her head against Roger’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Adam shivered at Sarina’s darkened tone. “Yes, miss, I’ll be good for him- you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, reaching across her husband to gently stroke the singer’s jaw. “Oh, I know you will. We’ll make sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam turned his gaze downwards and tried not to buck against Roger’s hand, that was alternating between pressing fully on his erection and teasing with only one fingertip. He really did feel like he would explode as soon as the three of them were in the hotel. Whenever he went with Roger and Sarina, she had this special way of teasing his nipples that just overwhelmed him completely. Of course, Roger was the one who fucked him, but Sarina was instrumental in finding ways to join that heightened their nights within his comfort.</p><p> </p><p>The singer was pulled out of his thoughts by Roger gently tugging his wrist to pull him out of the car. He let himself follow the other two, his mind fuzzy from Roger and Sarina’s earlier banter. He could listen to them all day.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the room, Roger beamed as Adam sat himself on the bed and took the glass of water Sarina handed to him. The drummer could see the singer’s headspace was clearing as his wife stroked her hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“My lovelies.”, he said, admiring the sight of his wife and his boy together. </p><p> </p><p>Sarina smiled at Roger as she gently massaged Adam’s scalp, and the young man tilted his head into her hand. She took the empty glass from him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“All yours, Rog.”, she said, throwing the white-haird man a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Adam felt a shiver as Roger looked him up and down, and he felt twitchy as he approached him. The drummer didn’t touch him, unfortunately. Just gazed down at him with a predatory, dark look. The young man felt like he was already naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… What to do with you, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam didn’t dare answer. Roger seemed pleased by this, pressing two fingers to Adam’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck. Yes, just like that, gently. Oh… see how good you can be for me?”, he cooed as the singer’s tongue hesitantly snaked out to lick over his fingers. After a few seconds, Adam grew a little more confident, letting his tongue trail slowly over the digits, sliding between them. He could hear the pleased noises from the man above him, so he ventured further, pulling the tips of Roger’s fingers into his mouth and suckling lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The old man groaned softly, refusing to look away from the sight in front of him. He could already imagine the familiar feel of the wet warmth of his boy’s mouth on other parts of his body. But that’s not what he had planned.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, just like that. Keep going and maybe I’ll reward you with them, baby boy.”, Roger rasped before turning to his wife, who had settled on the bed next to the singer, already naked. “And you, my dear.”, he said, leaning in to catch her in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Adam was incredibly turned on and he whimpered softly. He could see Sarina and Roger next to him in his peripheral vision and it shot electricity through him. His own hands came up to hold the drummer’s wrist so he could messily worship those talented fingers.</p><p> </p><p>This pulled Roger’s attention back to the young man. On the one hand, he felt like he should punish Adam for touching without permission. On the other, Adam looked well on his way to sinful debauchery, and he felt like he was about to burst.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright baby, that’s enough for now. Strip for us.”, he said, leaving no room for argument as he sat on the bed, Sarina cuddling up to his side.</p><p> </p><p>Sarina watched the singer strip with a spark in her eyes, her hands slipping under her husband’s still-damp shirt, feeling him jump a little. She nuzzled into his neck, pressing butterfly kisses to his skin, grinning once Roger let out a groan. Adam had finished stripping and now stood waiting for his next instructions, his erection standing proudly and a confident grin plastered on his face when he saw Sarina starting to erode the drummer’s control.</p><p> </p><p>“On the bed, Adam.”, Roger ground out, wiggling away from his wife’s hands to strip himself. The singer complied, laying himself out as Sarina curled up next to him, leaning down to lick a strip over his nipple. </p><p><br/>“Mmph! Fuck!”, he gasped, arching his back as she gently bit the nub and tugged. A calloused hand pressed on his torso to push him back onto the bed before smoothing down to spread his legs. The singer nearly screamed when a sharp flick landed on his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Language.”, Roger growled. The singer looked like he was about to cry but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sorry sir.”, he said, his arousal not dampered by the rough treatment.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, you’re gonna be a good boy and take your punishment.”, the drummer said, squeezing the base of Adam’s cock, drawing a whine from the other. “Who’s cock is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam was silent for a moment because of the unexpected feeling, but was pulled out of his thoughts by another sharp flick to his cock, close to the tip, and a wince crossed his face. “Yours. And Brian’s, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarina studied his face, seeing the wince he made. “Is that too much?”, she asked calmly, looking at Roger, who had a small tinge of guilt in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, a little bit, miss. Just not on the head.”, Adam said, looking at her. She nodded and looked to Roger for confirmation. The old man smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy for your honesty. But you still need to be reminded of who you belong to.”, he said, finally taking Adam’s length in his hand and stroking him quickly a few times. The young man let out several whimpers, shifting under the drummer. He was incredibly sensitive to touch, and it fascinated Roger. He released his grip until he was just trailing his thumb around the head, slicking it with the precum that was dribbling out. “I think I might just take a few photos for Brian. You did say you wanted to compare photos, and I’ll bet my drumsticks Brian doesn’t have anything as good as you look, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam felt a flash of heat that lingered in his nerves, and his breathing got heavier as the old man spoke. That heat only increased as Sarina again bit at his nipples before rubbing the flat of her palm over the abused skin. Roger stepped away to retrieve his phone, which had somehow been spared from the water earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He came back with his phone and a small bottle of lube, placing them down on the bed. The drummer chose that moment to reach over and push two fingers into his wife, hearing her sharp inhale. He placed his other hand on her stomach to hold her steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm… Rog, feels good.”, she said breathlessly as the drummer wiggled his fingers in her. Adam was fixated on the sight, and Sarina threw him a wink when she caught his eye. “Adam, why don’t you tell me what you think of his fingers? Maybe he’ll fuck you on them.”</p><p> </p><p>The old man purred at the idea and pushed his fingers deeper, trying to find the spot that he knew made his wife fall apart. Adam swallowed and nodded. He didn’t know where to start.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… his fingers are really good at filling me up, and it feels so good when he has them stuffed in me, miss. They're so different from Brian's. He can get so deep inside me, it’s mind-blowing. And his hands are so rough, but it’s delicious. I think I like them more than his cock sometimes.”, he exhaled, feeling more aroused explaining to Sarina what he loved about Roger’s hands than he maybe should have.</p><p> </p><p>But he heard both of them groan at his description and watched as Roger started to thumb at his wife’s clit.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer snuck a look over at the singer and used his free hand to grab his phone and snap a picture. Adam’s face was flushed and his cock was leaking steadily, precum dripping down his shaft and to his balls. He looked deliciously tempting.</p><p> </p><p>Sarina eventually laid her hand on her husband’s that was inside her to redirect his attention, after she noticed that Adam’s hand was wandering closer to his cock. “Dear, I think you may need to give him some attention now.”, she said, gently pulling his hand out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Roger nodded, pulling away and looking at the singer. “Well?”, he asked, stroking one hand down the young man’s side, coming to rest on his hip. “Did you not think I was going to take care of you? Naughty.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam shook his head quickly, biting his lip. “No. I was just trying to keep myself from cumming early.”</p><p> </p><p>One of Roger’s hands tangled in his hair, tugging harshly, which drew a whimper out. “You wouldn’t happen to be lying, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No sir. I was trying to distract myself.”, the young man answered, looking up at him with wide eyes, his whole body tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm… you’re still going to cum untouched.”, the drummer decided. “I’m going to open you up, fuck you, and you’re not going cum until I do and you’re going to cum untouched.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Sarina and Adam let out soft whimpers at the old man’s order, Sarina rubbing her clit slowly and Adam squirming for Roger’s touch. The older man reached for the lube, pushing the singer’s legs open, letting their cocks rub together. He moaned softly and allowed himself a moment of indulgence to rut against the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>Adam arched against the drummer, pressing his hips against the other man. Roger forced himself to pull away, pushing the singer down again and spreading some lube onto his fingers. He traced his boy’s hole with his finger until Adam begged.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, please… Need you, want you. Please, I’ll be good for you and miss.”, he whimpered, looking up at the drummer. Before he could get more words out, Roger pushed the finger into him with one stroke, searching out Adam’s prostate. </p><p> </p><p>The singer nearly sobbed once the older man found it and gently massaged it. He dug his hands into the sheets, trying to ground himself in the haze of pleasure. Sarina was panting a little bit, watching the scene in front of her, taking her time building up her pleasure. Reaching over with her free hand, she harshly pinched his nipple, causing the singer to thrash. She flashed a cheeky grin at her husband when he looked back up at her, before grabbing his phone to take a few more photos of the two.</p><p> </p><p>Roger hurried opening up Adam, taking care not to hurt him. When the drummer looked back down, Adam seemed just as enthusiastic as himself to finally get Roger’s cock inside of him. Once he finally sunk in, reveling in the tight heat around him, the older man leaned over and nosed Sarina’s hand out of the way so he could eat her out as he fucked the singer.</p><p> </p><p>Sarina inhaled sharply when Roger’s tongue licked through her, and she reached down to hold his head with one hand, managing to snap a picture with the other before dropping the phone and letting the drummer please her.</p><p> </p><p>Roger moaned softly when he felt the tug in his hair, and the sharp thrust that followed punched a cry out of the singer under him. He thought about how lucky he was in his life to indulge in pleasures like this for his own satisfaction. After a lifetime of pleasing the public intertwined with indulgences like this, he could finally fully appreciate it, fucking hard into the young singer and nipping teasingly at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer pushed his tongue deeper into Sarina, using his thumb to press on her clit. He knew she had cum before he even tasted it, as she tugged his hair harshly while pushing him closer.</p><p> </p><p>She came down from the high, panting harshly as she looked down at her husband’s smug expression. She pulled him up for a brutal kiss, just to wipe it off his face before pushing him back over to the singer, who had a few stray tears of frustration in his eyes.</p><p><br/>Roger cooed softly, wiping the tears off the young man’s face. “Sh, sh, sh… We’ve got you.”, he murmured, keeping his harsh pace. “Are you ready to cum?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, almost there.”, he rasped, feeling his own pleasure wash over him as he held onto the singer’s hips. The drummer kept thrusting even after he came, in an attempt to bring relief to Adam.</p><p> </p><p>The young man, on the other hand, on feeling Roger fill him, let out another sob and came between them. Once the drummer realized, he slowed his thrusts and peppered kisses all over Adam’s face. The two sat like that for a moment, before Sarina came back over with water for Adam. They hadn’t noticed she had slipped off, too caught up with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, guys.”, Adam whispered, sounding hoarse. He and Roger separated so he could sit up a bit. The drummer groaned as he saw his cum leaking out of the young man. He snapped a photo of the sight before quickly getting a towel to clean up.</p><p> </p><p>After that, the three of them sandwiched together on the bed, looking at the photos from the day, Roger making Adam giggle a bit with imaginary captions to the photos that he thought Brian would come up with.</p><p> </p><p>And if Brian conceded that Roger and Adam had the best photos of the day, then that would stay between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Brian/Gwilym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE HIT 2100 HITS</p><p>Thank you so fujking much, comment and kudos are always appreciated </p><p>So here something to celebrate: Pure Maylee Dom/Sub filth roughly 2100 words long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwilym sometimes wondered how he got so lucky in his life. Being able to do acting, having a successful career, meeting Rami, Joe, Ben, Allen, Lucy, and Aaron, <em>doing a</em> <em>Queen biopic.</em> He was grateful for it all, knowing some people wouldn’t get the same chances he did.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, he was still in a slight daze. No matter how many times it happened, Gwilym didn’t think he’d ever get over being lucky enough to be sitting naked on his knees for Brian May. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that it was all about lust. There was plenty of that, but Brian had become a steadying presence for him. He’d answered all of Gwil’s questions, demonstrated several times, and even brought some of his personal belongings to the young man on set. The older man had guided him through his character, and Gwil had come to depend on the guitarist, and it was easy.</p><p> </p><p>Easy to let go, easy to let himself be guided, even when the guidance turned into order. Especially then. Easy to <em> submit </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It had started on set, rather early on when he looked back. He couldn’t remember exactly how, but he had started visiting Brian’s trailer more, and Brian started letting himself into Gwil’s trailer to wait for the actor to finish for the day. Of course, before anything happened, he and Brian had sat and talked about what would happen. It didn’t hit him for a while, that it was what he needed after a chaotic day of filming. Gwil knew Brian was there to take over for him, and the old man made it impossible for him to distrust him.</p><p> </p><p>His head wasn’t clear, but subconsciously, his brain tuned in to the shuffling of the guitarist around the trailer and he looked up. The sight that greeted him was a warm smile that always made Gwil want to crawl into Brian’s lap and let himself be petted by the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby darling.”, Brian cooed softly, reaching down to card his hand through the younger man’s hair. “You were so good for me today.” The <em> “for me” </em> made Gwil all the more happy. It implied that, yes, he was Brian’s good boy, only his. “I could see you slipping earlier during our lesson, but you were so good for pulling yourself back. And then that scene between Rami and Ben, you were shining, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The actor nodded quickly, a warm feeling spreading through him at the praise. “Yes, sir. I liked filming that scene a lot.”, he said, leaning into the touch. Brian smiled, squatting down a bit to lightly pinch Gwil’s nipples, watching the shiver of the body in front of him. His boy was very responsive to harsh, quick touches.</p><p> </p><p>The old guitarist settled on his knees, sliding the hand in Gwil’s hair down to grasp the back of his neck. Not harshly, but enough to remind of his presence, his ownership. His other hand smoothed over the young man’s thigh before sliding between Gwil’s legs to lightly and gently caress his balls. His boy may not have been hard yet, but Brian wanted something they could both enjoy. Gently fondling his boy's balls was one of them. It was something where it didn't matter if Gwilym got hard or not, they could just enjoy the intimacy of it.</p><p> </p><p>Brian watched the other man's eyes fall shut under his touch and he gently squeezed. Gwil bit his lip and moaned softly.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go. Tell me how you feel.", the guitarist coaxed, letting one finger press in the space between Gwil's balls and watching him get a little harder.</p><p> </p><p>"So good…", the actor rasped. "It's so good, sir, always is when you play with my balls. You know how to touch me right. Love feeling you caress and stroke my skin down there. Want it all day sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Brian felt his own arousal starting to build as he gently cupped Gwil, rubbing his thumb across his sack. "Good boy. I'll confess a little secret, darling. I love it too. Knowing that you trust me enough to handle you like this, you letting me protect and enjoy these pretty little balls? It's so good, indeed."</p><p> </p><p>Gwil felt heat (that could have been arousal, trust, or love, or all three) shoot through him. He kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on Brian's fingers lightly stroking him. The reaction was instant, he could feel his cock get much harder and more sensitive.</p><p> </p><p>He whimpered softly and opened his eyes to meet Brian's. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you need, baby darling?", Brian asked softly, squeezing his balls again and Gwil felt himself melt.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I touch you? Wanna.", he said, enjoying the fuzzy headspace he was in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course, baby.", the curly-haired man smiled as he felt the younger man lean his weight against him, the shift in his hips causing his balls to rub against Brian's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil pulled back slightly to tap his finger at Brian's mouth, which was their code for one of Gwil's favorite things. The old man grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>"How many do you want, darling?", he asked, stroking the actor's neck with the hand still at the back of his head. Gwil tilted his head in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm… Five, sir. Please", he said quietly, but the want in his voice leaked through.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, don't be shy about asking for that. I'm here to give you what you need.", Brian said, before sitting up on his knees so Gwil had to look up at him. "Open and hold still. You're gonna take all of it and then I want you to savor it, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>The young man nodded quickly, mouth already open and his tongue out. Brian chuckled at his eagerness before gathering the saliva in his mouth, letting it drip into the younger man's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil whined when the wet liquid landed on his tongue. Another thing was that Brian had allowed him to dig deep into his kinks, and he had even surprised himself with how enthusiastically he would swallow Brian's spit.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled back out of his thoughts by Brian nudging his jaw closed. "C'mon, now baby darling. Savor what I gave you."</p><p> </p><p>Gwil did as he was told, swishing it around his mouth and groaning in pleasure at the thought that it was Brian inside his mouth, not himself. His cock was completely hard, even starting to leak a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"That's so good. Swallow now. Good boy.", Brian praised as he watched his boy follow the instructions. "Now, do you want me to fuck your ass, or your throat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please, sir, I need you deep in my ass.", the actor breathed out heavily. The guitarist chuckled, getting up to shed his own clothes and retrieve the lube.</p><p> </p><p>When he settled back down again in his same spot, the young man crawled over and nuzzled into the guitarist's crotch, nosing at his balls before just resting his face there and inhaling the scent of the guitarist.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby darling, what's gotten into you?", Brian chuckled from above. Gwil just hummed happily in response, nuzzling a little further and mouthing at one of the older man's balls. He could stay here, nuzzling and kissing and worshipping Brian's balls, but unfortunately, he was here because he had a job. Sometimes he wished the film could just be over so he could spend a whole day in Brian's arms and hopefully, he could spend more time between the guitarist's legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, based on that, I think I'll fuck your throat instead.", Brian said, his hand returning to Gwil's hair. Gwil whined. "Shush. I know what you need and I'll give it to you as such. Don't start misbehaving now unless you want a punishment. What do you say to me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, sir. I want you to fuck my throat nice and deep, I want it so much. I'll be good.", he squeaked as Brian tugged his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. So obedient. See, I know what you need, darling. Right now, it’s to warm my cock with your soft, pretty mouth.”, he cooed, guiding the young man’s head down to his cock, which seemed painfully hard, but Gwil wouldn’t have known because of how steady Brian kept his voice. He let the guitarist bottom out, relaxing his throat around him and grinning to himself when the old man’s balls hit his chin. He must’ve also made a happy noise because a hand smoothed its way down his spine and Brian’s gentle tones were filling the space again. “Is that the best thing? Warming my cock? Your mouth is so soft, baby, you feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil managed to nod a little and Brian’s hand in his hair pressed him further onto his cock, his nose pushing into the grey pubic curls. The younger man laid on his stomach and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, earning him a string of praises.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh baby darling, look at you, all laid out for me. The best boy for me. You take my cock so well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gwil decided at that moment that submitting to Brian was <em> the best decision of his life </em>. He tensed a bit when Brian started thrusting his hips, but he found it in himself to relax and soak in the praises Brian was muttering about his mouth. It made him feel proud. That was his mouth that was making Brian feel good, his mouth that the guitarist was taking his pleasure from. Each powerful thrust from the old man had Gwil drooling, partially because of the size and partially because it was so fucking delicious.</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist groaned out praises when he could, lost in the feeling of his boy’s mouth. Gwil took each thrust, and when he did choke, he made a lovely little sound that Brian was desperate to hear again. He twisted the young man’s short hair in his hand as he got closer to his pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers that escaped as Brian’s rhythm started to falter and he dug his nails into Brian’s back. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, trying to get the guitarist to cum. Brian finally came with a sigh of praises, pressing the younger man to his crotch as he flooded his mouth. Gwil eagerly swallowed and kept lightly suckling to milk the old man for everything he had, whining rather loudly when Brian pulled him off his cock and into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, so, so good for me, my precious baby darling. You took that so well.”, he whispered, folding Gwil into him and stroking his hair. The young man nuzzled closer, feeling like he couldn’t get close enough to the guitarist. “You didn’t even cum. Just relax, now, let me take care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>He heard the words as Brian’s hand came down to tightly fist Gwil’s own erection. The actor was sure that he could cum just from listening to Brian’s soft praise, but when the old man swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, he arched back, crying out and clinging to Brian.</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist laid them down side by side, pulling Gwil close again and rubbing his back gently, pressing kisses all over his face. They sat in silence before Gwil broke it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks… Needed that…”, he murmured into Brian’s shoulder, causing the old man to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby darling, I always know.”, he cooed, stroking his hair. “I’ll get you some water in a minute once we’ve had a rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil nodded, letting himself be pulled closer. He was about to drift off to sleep, until he heard Brian’s rumble again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Anita suggested that you move in with us so I can take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The actor pulled away for a moment, his mind totally cleared from the previous hazy subspace. “Wait, she wants me to... move in? With you guys?”, he said, a hint of panic and frenzy in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, Gwil, love, breathe for me. In and out. Five times, I’ll count. One, two, three, four, five.”, he coaxed, coaching the young man through a quick breathing exercise. It settled Gwil enough that he let himself be folded back into the guitarist’s arm. “Yes. We both do. She thinks it’ll be easier for me to take care of you if you lived with us. I must say I don’t disagree.”</p><p> </p><p>The young man’s brain had thoughts racing through it at a hundred miles an hour but one clearly stood out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t have to let this go. Brian will take care of you after the film. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was enough of a reason for Gwil.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please. I want that so badly.”, he said, burying his face into Brian’s chest, feeling the guitarist chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather think you need it. And I always give my baby darling what he needs.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Brian/Gwilym/Anita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the continuation of part 11, since a lot of people wanted a second part. It could probably also be read as a standalone though</p><p>I'll probably add the wives to the tags because it seems like people like it when they're involved</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian chuckled as he watched Gwil’s face light up when he mentioned shopping. They were sitting in the young man’s trailer after the day’s filming, the young man naked and curled up in the guitarist’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>They were more than three-quarters way done with filming, and ever since Gwil had agreed to move in with Brian, the old man had been spending his time away from set to get things moved from Gwil’s place to his house. They had decided that the young man would have one of the guest bedrooms available to him whenever he wanted, but Brian had been so pleased when Gwil had mentioned wanting to sleep in his and Anita’s room, he couldn’t help giving his boy a quick prostate massage as a reward.</p><p> </p><p>Brian had mentioned shopping because he wanted to know if there was anything his boy wanted, like some naughty toys or clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean I can pick them out?”, Gwil asked with a wide grin on his face, nuzzling closer to the old man, enjoying the feeling of Brian’s arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby darling, of course. These are for you, you can pick out whatever you want. We can get some toys if you want to experiment.”, the old man said, feeling himself grin as wide as the actor as he reached up to pet Gwil’s hair. Gwil preened under the attention, floating happily between headspaces.</p><p> </p><p>“Kinky old man. I think you just want to experiment.”, the young man giggled. Brian couldn’t resist indulging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, maybe you’re right. I’m using you to relive the old days. I’m living vicariously through the actor playing me.”, he smirked, leaning down to peck a quick kiss to the younger man’s lips. “There’s a break in the filming schedule in a few days. Come with me so we can get you set up. Anita thinks she’s found the best little cage for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She actually found one my size?”, Gwil asked, his eyes shining with happiness when Brian nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes she did, baby darling. We’ll do some shopping tomorrow so they can get here on time.”, the guitarist said, pulling the other man closer to him. Gwil let himself melt into the touch, closing his eyes and letting himself be held as he let himself fully slip into his subspace. Brian’s large hand was warm and steady on his back, and the actor guided the guitarist’s other hand down to cup his ass, feeling completely secure. </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gwil was nearly jumping out of his skin when he finally reached the May residence. Brian had unfortunately headed back the night before, meaning Gwil had had to spend the night alone. He handled it fine, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.</p><p> </p><p>Anita greeted him at the door, laughing in surprise when he swooped her into a hug for getting his cage, and inviting him to live there with them. She told him it was no trouble and pushed him down the hall to their room where Brian was. Gwil just wanted to curl up in the old man’s lap when Brian smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, baby darling, welcome home. First things first, I think we need to dress you down. Take everything off for me. This is your space, you don’t have to wear clothes here.”, he ordered gently. Gwil followed the instructions smoothly, standing in front of the pile of his clothes. “See, ‘Nita? He really is such a good boy. Deserves everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil flushed a little at hearing Brian talk to Anita about him, but couldn’t bring himself to object when Brian’s hands touched his skin. The guitarist sat on the bed, guiding the young man to straddle one of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby darling, can you rub yourself off on my thigh? Can you be good and drip all over? Let yourself make a mess, show Anita how good you can be for me.”, Brian cooed gently, rubbing Gwil’s hips. The words made Gwil shiver as arousal started to make its way through him. If Brian wanted him to do it, he would, because Brian knew what he would need. A sharp slap on his hip cut through his thoughts. “Baby, I need words or this is going to stop.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realize how long he must have been in his thoughts, but he looked down with hazy eyes and nodded. “Mm… yes sir…”, he mumbled. Brian nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, go ahead now.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil experimentally rolled his hips, finding the friction delicious. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s shoulders for stability as he rocked into the old man’s thigh. The one thing he didn’t like was that Brian didn’t touch him, didn’t put his hands on him. He kept rolling his hips though, because not only was he good, he knew Brian would be very happy that he didn’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>The young man gasped when he started to feel the guitarist press his leg up against his thrusts, which made him grind down harder. Gwil shifted his hips, whining softly as the fabric from Brian’s pants touched the sensitive skin on his balls. He could make out Brian’s soft voice murmuring soft praises, and that’s what did him in. The actor’s cum landed on Brian’s pants, his shirt and Gwil’s stomach, and he hoped it was enough to please the old man.</p><p> </p><p>“That was perfect, baby darling, thank you. What do you need?”, the guitarist said, petting Gwil’s hair softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch.”, Gwil whined slightly, clinging to the older man once he got his arms around him. Brian hummed, cradling the younger man in his arms and rubbing his back.</p><p> </p><p>Anita cooed at the sight, grinning. “He was a very good boy. Well, I’ll leave you boys alone for a minute.”, she said, rubbing Gwil’s shoulder for a second before winking at Brian and leaving. Brian smiled and focused back on the boy in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”, he said, squeezing the young man closer to him. ”How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really good. Like this.”, the actor responded softly, still a bit incoherent. Brian snuggled closer to him, petting his hair before laying his boy out on the bed and pulling away. He did not expect the loud whimper and a cry of “No!” from the younger man.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwil, baby darling, what’s wrong?”, he said, grabbing his hands gently. Gwil looked like he was about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t stop touching me.”, the young man whispered. “Missed you last night, don’t want another minute out of your arms for today. Please sir, need you touching me.”, he said, shaking a bit, his eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Brian quickly stripped his own clothes off before climbing onto the bed and letting Gwil bury himself in his side. “Never, never gonna leave you alone, baby darling. Not after this break, not after this film is done.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil nuzzled closer, tapping Brian’s lips with his fingers and opening his mouth so Brian could spit. He was happily surprised when Brian then pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, letting more of his saliva into his mouth. The young man suckled gently on his tongue for a moment before pulling away and sighing softly.</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist smiled. “I was going to show you the tub of toys that I organized for us. Your shopping came in and I organized it.”</p><p> </p><p>That perked Gwil up immediately. “Can I have a collar?”, he asked, remembering Brian telling him not to be shy.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I think you’ll look amazing in the dark blue one.”, the old man smiled, pulling away slowly and letting his fingers drift over his boy’s skin. He pulled the tub out of the closet and got the dark blue collar that he had mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil was shaking with excitement when he saw it, purring when Brian sat him up to put it on. He confirmed it wasn’t too tight before touching it. “I like it when you make choices for me.”, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby darling.”, Brian said, squeezing the collar gently. “Now I need to reward you for earlier. What do you want? Do you want my cock in you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil had something in mind, but it seemed so dirty it almost made him delirious with arousal. The act he had in mind, plus the collar, almost made him want to cum again. “I want to hold your big cock, want to stroke it. Maybe taste it. Lay it on my chest, so I can feel the weight?”, he said as innocently as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fuck, baby darling, you’ve got a filthy mouth.”, Brian groaned, moving his leaking cock to lay against his boy’s stomach. Gwil moaned, not finished with his fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Can Anita come back? Can I eat her out, sir, after you cum on my face? You’ve both been so nice to me.”, he said, putting a bit of a whine in his voice. The guitarist growled and pounced, kissing the young man roughly and grabbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon then, work for your reward. Stroke my cock like you said you would, boy. Can you feel how hard I am for you? Slide your hand down, thumb my tip a little bit.”, the old man growled, looking down at the young man with dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil groaned at the heaviness of Brian’s cock being pressed into his hand, stroking and twisting his wrist with a firm grip to try and give more pleasure to the old man. He wanted to take him in his mouth and lick him from base to tip. He was going to be the best boy and earn his reward.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me you love it. Love holding my cock, stroking it. You need it, don’t you? You want me using you to get off. You’re my good boy, and you’ll let me take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>The actor whined, tightening his grip on the lovely cock in front of him. “Oh, God- sir, I love your cock. It stretches me so good when you’re in me. I love holding it, it’s smooth, and it feels powerful, like you could rearrange my guts with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Brian swore and tugged the young man’s hair. “Such a good fucking boy for me. Now suck it, baby darling. Make me cum on your face so you can eat out my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil scrambled to get Brian into his mouth at the deliciously commanding voice, exhaling heavily through his nose as he took the familiar weight in his mouth. The salty taste of Brian’s cock was so hot to him, and he felt so naughty as he sucked harshly. The guitarist’s hand held him in place, resting on the back of his neck, pressing him further.</p><p> </p><p>Brian groaned at the heat of his boy’s mouth and the feel of Gwil’s cheeks. He gently massaged the back of the younger man’s neck as a small apology for being so rough as he started to guide the actor’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil purred, relaxing his throat and swirling his tongue around the hard cock in his mouth. His hands came to rest on Brian’s thighs to keep himself upright, and the hand on his neck made him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, good boy. You take it so well for me.”, Brian praised breathlessly, and it made the actor double down on his efforts, scraping his teeth along the guitarist’s cock gently, which resulted in a hard tug in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few more moments before the old man forced himself to pull away, chuckling at Gwil’s whine. “Hush, baby darling. You asked me to cum on your face.”, he purred, stroking himself quickly while leaning over the young man’s face. Gwil watched with an awed expression on his face and Brian could swear he could see him drooling a little. “I know, I know. Close your eyes for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil snapped his eyes shut immediately and waited, hyper-aware of his surroundings. He heard Brian groan and then felt the familiar warm liquid on his face, and he couldn’t resist poking his tongue out to lick at whatever had landed on his lips. The guitarist reached over for a tissue, coming back to gently wipe the cum away from Gwil’s eyes, muttering soft praises.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you open your eyes for me?”, he asked, dabbing a trail of liquid away from the corner of the young man’s left eye. Gwil complied, smiling up at the old man. Brian smiled back and kissed his nose. “Ready for the rest of your reward?”</p><p> </p><p>The actor nodded quickly, causing the old man to laugh. “Alright, baby darling. Hey, ‘Nita? C’mere.”, he called, watching his boy’s reaction and petting his hair. He grinned when his wife poked her head in through the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, dear?”, she asked, looking at the two men on the bed. Brian had that smug look on his face and Gwil looked like he would spontaneously combust any moment. “Brian, what have you done to him? He looks like he’s going to explode.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I told him he could have a reward for earlier and he said he wanted to eat you out.”, the guitarist said, slipping off the bed and tugging her into the room. Anita hummed, her eyes landing on Gwil.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you now?”, she said, moving out of her husband’s grip and towards the bed, reaching out to pet the young man’s head, and Gwil leaned into the touch. “Oh, he really made a mess of you, didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither of the men expected her to lean down and lick Brian’s cum off the young man’s face. </p><p> </p><p>The young man whimpered softly, and the guitarist watched with wide eyes. Brian eventually forced himself to move, pressing up behind his wife and holding onto her hips. Anita didn’t move, letting her husband strip her of her pants as she kept her focus on licking the other man’s face clean.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon baby darling. Here’s your reward.”, Brian called to Gwil, who whined, looking up at Anita.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman smiled and kissed his head. “You’re clean enough for now.”, she said, pulling away and letting Brian guide her onto the bed and adjust her stance. The guitarist then guided the young man’s head down, holding him in place a few inches away from his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell him he can.”, Brian whispered to Anita, nuzzling her neck and placing a few soft kisses.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, carding her hand through the younger man’s hair. “Come on, darling. You’ve more than earned it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil didn’t hesitate, nuzzling into her folds and licking a strip through them, pleased with the soft sigh from the woman. He saw Brian kissing her and so he let up to suckle gently on her clit, teasing it with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Anita groaned softly, gently pressing the young man’s head closer as she leaned back against her husband. Brian slipped his hands up her shirt, pawing gently at her breasts, and Gwil pressed his tongue flat against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>She shivered and bit her lip as Brian purred words into her skin and dug his blunt nails into her hips. “How’s that feel? He’s talented, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bri, I love your voice and all, but do shut up.”, she said breathlessly, reaching behind to grab her husband’s chin to get his attention, unable to stop herself from rolling her hips into the young man’s face as Gwil pushed his tongue into her, gently tongue fucking her. Her hand on his collar felt secure, different from Brian's but still commanding.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil groaned at Anita’s taste, suckling and nibbling gently at her folds, seeing Brian’s hand come around to thumb at the old woman’s clit. The actor leaned up to coat Brian’s finger in saliva, grinning at Anita’s soft moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I’m close, you dirty boys.”, she chuckled softly, arching back against her husband, who wrapped his other hand around her to rest on her stomach. There was something oddly arousing about Brian’s hand flexing on Anita’s stomach that had the other two melting into his touches. Gwil put his all into another few suckles on her clit before he felt Anita tense up. He ducked his head back down to catch her liquid on his tongue, lapping gently over her pussy and whining when she pulled him away.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for now, darling.”, the old woman cooed, kissing his head before leaning back into Brian’s shoulder, letting him nuzzle into her neck. “Brian, dear, take care of your boy.”, she reminded.</p><p> </p><p>Brian smiled, pulling away from his wife to lean down to kiss Gwil messily. “C’mere baby darling, lemme take care of you.”, he rumbled, pulling the actor into his lap and stroking his cock quickly. “I know that was a long wait, but you did so well for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwil couldn’t do much more than moan the guitarist’s name and whimper as he squirmed in his lap, bucking his hips. “Sir, please let me cum.”, he begged, looking up at the old man with wide eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Whenever you want, baby darling.”, Brian cooed, stroking Gwil’s hair, which had gotten fairly sweaty over the course of their activities. It was only a few more strokes before the young man came with a loud cry, gripping tightly onto the old man as Brian pulled him as close as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The guitarist carried the younger man to the bathroom, wrapping him in a soft towel as he got a wet cloth to wipe down the young man. Gwil winced softly as the cloth dragged across his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“There we go, baby darling, do you want some lotion?”, Brian asked softly, retrieving a bottle when the young man confirmed. “Gonna take good care of you here, baby darling. We’re gonna give you everything you want.”, he said, kissing him softly as he gently applied the lotion.</p><p> </p><p>Gwil couldn’t help the grin on his face at the words as the guitarist guided him back to the bedroom, and he couldn’t help the grin spreading when Anita was sat on the bed with a glass of water for him.</p><p> </p><p>He was in the best hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think about this: Gwil likes turtlenecks because he can wear Brian's collar and nobody will notice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Roger/Ben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow, just two chapters ago we were at 2100 and now we're at 3100 hits.</p><p>Thank you so much!</p><p>Updates may be slow just because writer's block but I've got more chapters planned out ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben growled in frustration, throwing the drumsticks across the room. He couldn’t get the rhythm Roger was trying to teach him, and they’d been at it for over an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they definitely got my temper right.”, the old man remarked from where he was sitting, sipping on his water bottle as he watched the young man turn his glare on him. Roger immediately got up and shuffled over when he saw that Ben had tears of frustration in his eyes. “Oh, dear. C’mere, c’mere. It’s not the end of the world.”, he said, letting Ben lean his weight into him, pulling him to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know why I’m not getting this! I can play it exactly if I’m watching you.”, the blond whined, sitting to face the old drummer.</p><p> </p><p>"Sh… It'll take time. When I first laid the drum track for this, it took more than a few tries.", Roger said soothingly, reaching out to rub the younger man’s shoulder. The drummer frowned when Ben shrugged his hand off, letting his hand fall back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but I don’t have the time you did. God, I’m holding up this whole production. Why did they even cast me-”, Ben muttered, a few tears streaking down his face. He regretted lying about playing the drums, and now just wanted to curl into a ball (preferably in Roger’s lap).</p><p> </p><p>The old drummer nearly saw red at hearing Ben’s doubt in himself. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into his arms, squeezing him close. “None of that. At all. Ever. Benjamin, you are incredibly talented, and I wouldn’t have anyone else cast as me. You may not have the exact drum skills I do, and that’s understandable, but you bring so much to my character. You can capture exactly how I was in my 20s. I don’t want to hear you say anything like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger’s heart nearly broke when Ben let out a broken whimper and he felt a wet spot on his shirt where the younger blond’s face was buried in his shoulder. He pulled Ben closer, kissing his head and rubbing his back, gently whispering soft praises until the small cries subsided and turned into small moans (Ben may or may not have had a praise and voice kink for Roger).</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.”, the old man praised, stroking Ben’s hair. Roger was confused when the younger man wiggled his way out of his grip and scampered across the room to get the drumsticks, promptly holding them out to the older man. “What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked down but pressed the sticks forward, whining softly. He jumped when Roger grabbed his wrist, eyes flicking back up to meet the drummer’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, use your words. I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”, the former blond said firmly, keeping his grip on his younger counterpart’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Want- want you to, um, drum with me. In your lap.”, he muttered softly. Roger reached out to grab his other wrist, bringing them both so he was holding the younger man’s hands to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Benjamin, you want me to- to hit you?”, the old man asked, frowning. Ben shook his head quickly.</p><p><br/><br/>“No, no Roger. I want you to drum while I’m sitting in your lap? So you could guide me, I guess?”, the actor said, flushing pink at having to say it out loud. Roger still held his arms so he wasn’t able to hide his face.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer pondered this idea before he grinned darkly. “Maybe I can pound that rhythm into you another way.”, he purred, tugging on the younger man’s wrists until Ben fell into his lap. “How about you strip for me, baby, and then you can ride me while I teach you drums?”, the white haired man cooed, bringing his fingers up to brush over the young man’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>The actor shivered and whimpered, shifting his hips in Roger’s lap. “God, please…”</p><p> </p><p>Roger pushed his counterpart off his lap, waiting for him to follow the order. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't wait either. Ben stripped quickly, impatiently tugging the older man up and over to the drum set. The drummer chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still open from earlier?”, he purred in Ben’s ear, pulling him back against his chest. The blond whimpered an affirmative as the old man settled on the stool, hands moving to unzip his pants.</p><p> </p><p>The actor’s mouth watered when he saw the drummer’s cock and he willingly let himself be pulled into Roger’s lap, gasping out a moan as he felt the old man enter him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck baby boy, you’re still so tight, no matter how many times I fuck you.”, Roger purred, pulling Ben back against his chest again, his hand stroking down Ben’s chest to stroke over his cock. He thought Ben would be so good at cock warming and noted it for another time.</p><p> </p><p>“Rog- please-”, Ben gasped, shuddering as he felt the other man’s beard scratch his back. Roger grinned, rolling his hips a few times before settling again. His hands came up to hold Ben’s wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, loose wrists.”, the drummer murmured as Ben positioned the sticks for the start of the song. He counted in before guiding the young man’s hands, rolling his hips in time. Admittedly, it was harder to keep time when there was blinding pleasure from fucking the younger man, but Roger managed.</p><p> </p><p>Ben groaned, letting his head fall back until Roger reprimanded him with a growl in his ear to <em> “watch and feel, baby boy” </em></p><p> </p><p>He watched the movements of his hands and the sticks, feeling Roger fucking the increasing tempo into him. It was a struggle to not drop the sticks when he felt Roger’s cock brush his prostate, combined with the scrape of facial hair on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Roger-”, Ben groaned, thrusting back to met the drummer’s hips. The sound of the drums were overridden at times by the whimpers and moans from the two men. </p><p> </p><p>When they finished the song, Ben immediately dropped the sticks and let himself melt against the older man. Roger’s arms came up to wrap around the actor’s body, lips pressing hot against his shoulder.</p><p><br/>“Good boy. C’mon, almost there.”, Roger purred in his ear, hand slipping down to stroke his cock. Ben groaned as the rough hand closed around him, writhing in the older man’s arms, gripping the arm around his middle. </p><p> </p><p>There was silence in the room except for the sounds of the two men fucking. Ben felt himself go boneless as Roger’s strong grip held him up as the older man pounded into his prostate. It took the last of the blond’s energy to force his hips down to meet the drummer’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Ben gasped and bit his lip as he came over the drum kit, squirming in the older man’s lap. He was vaguely aware of Roger whispering filthy things as he stroked him through it.</p><p> </p><p>The drummer cooed softly when Ben whined in overstimulation. “So good, Ben. C’mon, up you get.”, he said, gently guiding his boy up.</p><p><br/><br/>When Ben turned around, he found the old man stroking himself. He watched Roger, their eyes meeting before Ben pushed Roger’s hand away and took the old man’s cock in his hand.</p><p><br/><br/>The drummer groaned, letting his head fall back and his hand stroke through the blond’s hair. Ben purred, leaning into the touch. Soon enough, Roger was cumming over his hand and Ben smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>The old man smiled, pulling him back up into his lap to kiss him. “Feeling better, baby?”, he asked, rubbing the actor’s hip. Ben smiled, leaning in for another kiss, cuddling against Roger’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, yeah. That was good.”, the blond murmured, feeling light and floaty and much more confident than before because he had secure support behind him in the form of Roger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Jimercury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off a section of Jim's book where they were out at New Year's and Freddie was dancing with someone else rather intimately, and Jim got possessive so he pinned Freddie to the wall and told him to make a choice. Jim said they made up in bed later.</p><p>Also, if you abandon your drink at the bar, get a new one. Leaving your glass unattended can mean people put stuff in it. It's safer to get a new drink. That's why Jim orders a new one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim growled as he pinned Freddie against the wall, thigh between his legs, one hand on his shoulder, the other lightly resting on his throat. No matter how angry Jim was, he wouldn’t hurt Freddie there (unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>). No, this was more of a display of possessiveness that had gripped Jim like a vice when he saw his boyfriend dancing rather close and rather explicitly with that young man whose name he didn’t bother to ask. He’d only had eyes locked on Fred as he dragged him to the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re playing at?”, he hissed, inches from his lover’s face. It only made him more furious when Freddie’s face was still lax, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. God, Jim wanted to kiss him until the singer’s lips were bruised and swollen, bite them until they were full and red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ever do you mean, darling?”, Freddie purred innocently, his eyes hooded. This side of Jim surprised him and goddamn, he was so horny. Fuck, what this Irish man could do to him. Jim pinning him to the wall had been hot, but the hand on his throat set him on fire. Internally, the singer was struggling not to collapse into Jim’s arms and let the man have his way with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim snarled, getting even closer to Fred’s face, pressing him further against the wall and lightly squeezing the hand around his boyfriend’s neck. “Don’t, on New Year’s day, fuck with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie nearly came then and there. He was sure that Jim could feel his arousal- Oh fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes darkened a fraction of a second before he pushed his thigh against Freddie’s crotch </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the singer exhaled sharply, nearly keening, gripping Jim’s forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.”, Freddie breathed with a slight smirk. “I got the reaction I wanted from you tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what, pray tell, was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re jealous.”, the singer grinned, his eyes flickering down to Jim’s lips. He wanted Jim to pin him down on their bed and fuck him hard. The Irishman noticed and moved the hand on his lover’s neck up to his jaw, holding it tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, baby.”, he purred, brushing their lips teasingly, not enough for Fred to get any real satisfaction out of it. “After what you just pulled, you’re not getting what you want. I’ll be finishing my drink and then we’re going home.”, Jim purred, nibbling on the singer’s ear and pinching one of his nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred whimpered as the pressure on his now-raging erection left and he watched his boyfriend head back to the bar and order another drink. The singer shivered in anticipation of what Jim had in store for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>——————————————————————————————–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie whimpered as Jim slammed him against their bedroom door, gasping as his lover bit down hard on his lip while pinching his nipple again. He felt like he was about to burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, darling-”, he started, panting harshly as Jim pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, Farrohk”, Jim whispered softly and Freddie nearly died hearing his birth name in that husky Irish voice. He went straight to his knees, looking up at Jim, closing his eyes as his lover’s hand stroked through his hair gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back up when Jim pulled his hand away, confused at first but then very interested as the other man pulled his weeping cock out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie thought he had never moved faster, holding Jim’s hips as he swallowed Jim’s cock down his throat. He heard Jim swear and took that as a sign to trail his tongue along the underside and suck hard at the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Fred, your mouth was made for sucking my cock.”, Jim moaned softly, tugging his boyfriend’s hair. He looked down at Freddie’s big brown eyes, dark with lust but also with a light of apology...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Jim could be mad at Freddie for long. He could never stay mad at the beautiful soul in front of him. They’d fuck it out roughly and be fine in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, up on the bed. You’re gonna keep sucking and then maybe I’ll fuck you. And you’re not cumming until tomorrow.”, he growled out, voice rough. He purred as he watched Freddie scramble on top of their covers, kneeling at the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer groaned at his punishment, but any day where Jim’s cock was inside him was a good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim cooed softly, taking a handful of his lover’s hair and pushing him back down, groaning as he felt Fred gag a bit. Far too soon, he was hot and felt ready to cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred, Fred baby, stop, stop-”, he said, pulling away. Freddie pouted but sat back on his knees, watching Jim go to their drawer for lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man climbed onto the bed with the bottle, opening it and slicking up his fingers by the time he was settled next to his boyfriend. “Down, boy.”, he purred, seeing Freddie’s face change into anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer laid on his stomach, raising his ass in the air and spreading his legs, hands fisting the sheets as he felt his cock brush the sheets. “Fuck, please, I need your co- mmph!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie was cut off as Jim pressed up behind him, one hand teasing his hole and the other pushing down on the back of his neck to press his face into the pillow. The singer groaned loudly into the pillow under him as Jim pressed two fingers into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m going to go easy on you tonight? After acting like that?”, Jim purred, scissoring his fingers. He only got a whine in response and a quickly loosened hole. “Naughty little slut. You like it rough, don’t you? Already open for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred whined, trying to thrust back against his lover’s motions, chasing the pleasure. The light fingers in him were soon replaced with the heavy weight he craved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Jim’s wet tip stroke over his hole a few times before the blunt pressure pushed in, the two of them moaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t hesitate, starting his rough pace as he pushed his lover’s head down. The bed groaned, not used to this kind of abuse. Freddie’s muffled cries encouraged him to elongate his thrusts to find his lover’s prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie felt near boneless with the new-found pleasure of Jim’s dominant side. He wanted his lover to pound him like this every night if he could because, God, it felt amazing. When Jim finally hit his prostate, Freddie twitched sharply with the shiver that ran through his body like electricity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim sped his thrusts up when he was close, knowing it would almost push Fred to the edge. He was surprised his boyfriend hadn’t cum yet, at this point he was ready to let Freddie cum, he’d worked out most of his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Fred. Cum for me, baby.”, he cooed, draping himself over the singer as he kept his pace steady and stroked the back of Freddie’s neck with the thumb of the hand still on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even half a minute went by before Fred shuddered under Jim, his boyfriend’s thumb sending electric sparks through his nerves, and his voice melting Freddie from the inside out. The reaction set Jim off and Freddie shuddered again feeling Jim’s cum in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly when he heard Jim’s soft panting. “That… was- that was absolutely amazing, darling. I”m going to have to request that more often. I don’t think I can move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jim chuckled as he pulled out to lay next to his boyfriend. “Lucky for you, I’d be happy to do that again.”, he said, a lazy smile on his face as he opened his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freddie smiled and cuddled closer. “I am sorry, darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why tomorrow you’ll be sucking me off whenever I request it. But you are forgiven.”, Jim smiled into Freddie’s hair as they relaxed into a light sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>